Stepping Stones
by ErinTenou
Summary: Michiru and Setsuna are two young successful business women, who decide to open a restaurant with their excess profit. Neither had ever run a restaurant, but luckily Michiru finds a pair of cousins who know the ropes.
1. Welcome To Japan

Setsuna Meioh and Michiru Kaiou are long time friends. The pair had opened a small company together, the first years of the company were rough but then it grew and is now known as one of the most sought companies all over Tokyo. Because of this, the two young women are always in the spot light, only having just reached their 20s when the business took off. The two remained humble as best as they could, respecting all their employees and trying to have as many employee parties or events as they could. Shortly after the said events, the pair bought a local restaurant with the excess revenue. Neither of them has ever run a restaurant before, but Michiru had managed to find two cousins in Ireland that were said to be the best. But of course there was still stress with opening a new business and some days it got to the women.

Setsuna grumbles as she practically runs through the rear black metal door from the alley, through the new kitchen.

"I can't believe this is insanity! I am busy and they call me down about some stupid...." Setsuna feet fall out from her under into the air, as she steps on the freshly mopped kitchen floor. Feeling like she is falling in slow motion, the woman tries to catch herself but fails. Luckily for her the new, the new chief cook grabs her under the arms, keeping her from hitting the floor. He helps the flustered woman up onto her feet. Setsuna lets out a deep breath putting some dark green hair behind her ear before glaring at the chief. "What are you staring at?! Put up some signs you idiot, someone could break their neck. Hey..." Setsuna whistles the chief lifting his bowed head, fiery red orange hair pulled back in a short ponytail, his eyes still hidden under the shadow of his loose messy bangs. "Can you understand me? You .." Setsuna points at the chief "need to put out signs..." Setsuna motions to the small yellow sign on the ground picking up and shaking at caution wet sign in the chief's face. "You got it?!" The chief nods yes slowly, gaze still down on the grey tile, continuing to hide his bright green eyes. _You know he is kind of cute_

Setsuna finds herself thinking as she slowly looks over the man who kept her from hitting the floor.

"Yes Lady Meioh...." Setsuna is surprised by the chief's smooth husky voice, but the heavy accent annoys her rather then attracting her as it normally did. Setsuna scoffs, annoyed with the man.

"Now where is Michiru she said she was bringing down the other chief. I have no clue how we going to run this if the damn help does not speak or write Japanese." Setsuna looks up at the alley entrance; the door opens to her partner. Michiru Kaiou a smaller pelite woman with shoulder length aqua hair and blue eyes smiles at her.

"Morning Setsuna, This is our 2nd chief" _She__ is really hot I wonder if he has anyone _ Michiru casts a sideways glance using Setsuna as a distraction to look the woman next to her over.

"I am not a chief actually remember?"

"What? Why did we hire her for?" Setsuna looking up at tall blonde, staring into the woman's green eyes with her angry crimson. Briefly before relaxing under the calm quiet gaze of the blonde.

"Setsuna!" Michiru says with a large amount of surprise at her business partner lashing out without some kind of provoking.

"Sorry Michiru, I am sorry has just been a bad morning, first I get call about Hotaru and then almost falls on my ass." Setsuna's tone deeper and harsher then normal in her frustration.

"Well it is almost Setsuna, be happy for that." _ I wouldn't mind falling into her arms...._Michiru's cheeks turning a very fair pink as the thought the blonde enters her mind.

"Only 'cause the chief caught me, I swear, that filthy man, it is like he did it on purpose to get a chance to grope me." Michiru raises an eyebrow looking around the kitchen seeing it is spotless, the silent tall man behind Setsuna. His jeans worn horribly, with holes and tears, the knees missing entirely from the pants, they cling loosely to his hips held by a simple black belt. His shirt matching the condition of his jeans, very faded, tattered. It is too short looking like the man out grew it years ago, it revealing about half his muscled stomach, the sleeves ripped off leaving rough fabric.

"Setsuna since your 3rd divorce, you have been 3 times more irritable besides the chief didn't feel you up did he?"

"No he just actually caught me " _ Though I wouldn't have minded...._

"I see you met my cousin and he is a she.." Haruka calmly states pulling Setsuna from her thought.

"Yes, wait..." Setsuna looks over her shoulder at Erin, "He, I mean she is really..." _He is a __woman..._

"She is broad? Big? Intimidating? Towering? " Setsuna takes a moment longer to look over the woman behind her. _ I was thinking handsome.....but ah she those too "_Miss. Meioh , Erin is on a work visa from Ireland, Michiru said you needed a cook" _ That would explain the accent...._ Michiru leans to the side looking at the tall Irishwoman behind Setsuna, smiling softly noticing the dirt and grease on the woman making her look like a dirty street urchin. Michiru smiles giving Erin a small wave, much like you would give a toddler. _ I still can't keep her off my mind. _ Setsuna trying to figure out why this woman effected her this way.

"So that is Erin?" Michiru breaking the brief silence noticing that Setsuna seems distracted by Erin. Setsuna looking at her as if Erin was a puzzle she could not solve.

"Yes Lady Kaiou...."

Erin walks over to stand next to Setsuna, towering over the group a good foot taller then her cousin. The chief wipes her hands and arms on a rag as she looks over at Michiru and her cousin. Her movements surprising smooth and gently contrail to her appearance, the movement bring Setsuna back from her thoughts.

"Why is the floor wet? You are the chief not the janitor."

"Gwna mo gweithia mewn baedda cegin" ** (I don't work in a dirty kitchen...) **

"What she say?"

"She does not work in a dirty kitchen, if I may make I suggest Miss Meioh concerning your daughter."

"Yeah sure....." Michiru frowns looking at the stressed woman, seeing the fatigue in her downward crimson gaze.

"Erin still needs to go shopping for ingredients to open tonight why not have her get Hotaru?" Setsuna looks at the blonde for a moment confused, looking briefly over at Erin before back to Haruka.

"Get Ingredients? They are not here already?" Setsuna looks over her shoulder at Michiru.

"Fi arrive 8 horiau 'n fore 2 at glanha 6 at ca bethau ar y cyd na chyfferiau i mewn 'm cegin ydy hychwaneg 'na 3 ddiwrnodau 'n hen."**( I arrive 8 hours early 2 to clean 6 to get things together no ingredients in my kitchen are more then 3 days old.)**

"God this is going to be a pain, Haruka what did she say?" Setsuna groans the smallest thing starting to annoy the mocha skinned woman.

"She arrives 8 hours early to clean and get ingredients so does not to keep anything older than 3 days in the kitchen." Setsuna and Michiru look over at Erin in shock, never having dealt with a chief. Just business men and women and nothing more.

" 8 hours? Why not set up delivery?" Setsuna giving Michiru a curious look, Michiru looking over to Erin for an answer. Michiru and Setsuna freezing in place when Erin looks up at them with her unnatural piercing green eyes. Her eyes much like her cousin's, looking like the deep green grass covered hills of their home. Erin's gaze changes soft when it lands on Setsuna; returning to an empty space for anyone else.

"Ewyllysia ond arfer chyfferiau Fi 'n bersonol ddethol , hefyd keeps afrada gwastatewch chan yn ergydio ar gerdded da borthiant o achos expiration." **(I will only use ingredients I personal choose, I will also keeps waste level of throwing away good food due to expiration.)** Setsuna and Michiru look at Haruka for some kind of translation.

"She does not use any ingredients she has not seen and it will also help her from wasting food."

"Oh...well that is good, I knew chiefs come in a few hours early but 8 hours...What kind of food does she do anyway?"

"European.."

"European? Like British?"

"British, Irish, Hungarian, Russian"

"Ok, ok I get the point, That would be a lot of ingredients though."

Erin shakes her head no.

"One appetizer, main and desert per country only 18 dishes." Michiru smiles impressed by the pair's professional demeanor and coverage of all the issues at hand. (too much Gordon Ramsey's kitchen nightmares)

"So you do speak Japanese"

"Very bad...."

"Huh?" Setsuna confused looking over at Michiru or Haruka for some kind of translation through the thick accent.

"Setsuna, Erin speaks very broken japanese, she has problems with kanji and uses Gaelic letter as placement of the roman characters, basically changes the pronunciation some times or even the entire word."

"So they both need to get citizenship?" Setsuna looking the woman over silently, smiling softly to herself. _ You know she is not bad looking for a woman. Strong, quiet, I bet she hides how smart she is. She is like the guy the woman falls for in a romanic book.........What am I thinking I am no a lesbian_

"No just Erin, Haruka's father was Japanese so she is a citizen." Erin looks at the group who has gotten into their own conversation; she walks away over to a large clip board sized computer with a touch screen, looking through the list of ingredients as well as preparations for the coming night.

"Erin come with me..." Erin raises an eyebrow as she looks over at Setsuna. as the woman grabs her right elbow. Erin smiles softly at the woman having no idea what is going on, still holding the 2 inch thick computer.

"Pardon Lady Meioh..."

"You are coming with me, you need to pick up ingredients for opening night and I need to get my daughter." _I want to get her alone why? Why her? Why can't get her eyes out of my head?_

"But...." Erin looks over at her casually dressed cousin like a lost child.

"I must admit I am confused as well Miss Meioh I thought you where looking for a way to cut out leaving to get your daughter?"

"What can't change my mind? I guess.... I don't care maybe I just want someone to talk to, I don't know...." Setsuna pulls Erin by the elbow, Erin looking pleadingly at Haruka. Haruka just frowns watching as she and Setsuna heads to the back alley where Setsuna parked her car._ Why do I have this urge to keep this woman next to me? Arg it has to be stress... _Erin stumbles over her feet as Setsuna pulls her sideways. Erin swallows hard as she tried to keep her eyes on the pavement. But her eyes slowly wonder up Setsuna's beautifully curved and tone legs showing from a basic knee length, high business shirt to a sheer white blouse top._ Ah bloody hell Erin you horny old goat, she is your boss.....arg I was hoping boss was some cranky old man. Come on Erin think of her as the ugly old hag, You need the money from this job_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Right..." Haruka lets her gaze linger on the metal door before turning her attention to the smaller woman. Haruka smiles softly taking the woman in her full length foam green dress. The dress outlining her slender perfect curved hips, ample breast and soft shoulders."Is she always...."

"Not normally, she usually screams at one employee in frustration then is fine. You are the operation manager right? What do you do?" Michiru walks slowly with Haruka towards the front of the restaurant. Michiru smirking softly as she watches Haruka's jeans hanging loosely on her hips but clinging to Haruka's thighs and calf's as she walks.

" Wine expert, bartender. I am her Sui chief if she gets behind, but that rarely happens. Well if you have some apprentice chiefs. Just general house manager to keep things going. Do you get stressed like that Miss Kaiou?"

"Hmm..." Michiru looks at Haruka her tee-shirt tight around her forearms. "Me ? No I take personal days off but Setsuna does not, she had horrible husbands and I think she did all of this to stay out of the house."

"Really? Do you have a husband Miss Kaiou?" Michiru looks at the floor blushing slightly, putting some of her aqua hair behind her ear. _ I hate that question, how can I say it tactfully... _ "Ah I take it from the silence that is a no and I don't suppose that maybe men aren't your ah....what is the word...taste."

"Yes, thank you I was trying to think of a way to say it with out being blunt." Michiru looks up at Haruka, the athletic woman smiling softly, making Michiru's knees slightly weak.

"I can understand, Erin is very blunt just to warn you. I on the other hand tend to like weave my words around a lady..." Haruka runs her fingers along Michiru's shoulder "much like silk." Michiru blushes deepens leaning into Haruka's body slightly.

"You are a horrible flirt...."

"Aw, come now we both have the same...taste. Flirting seems the next step." Michiru smiles looking into Haruka's forest green eyes, sliding her hand along Haruka's bare forearm.

"You know if your cousin does not smile or loosen up I am going to start calling her Lurch..." Haruka and Michiru laughs softly the pair slowly edging close to another. Haruka puts a hand on Michiru's cheek.

"Erin maybe as big as an ox but is as meek as a field mouse, now I suppose we should talk about business then, perhaps I can take you out for some coffee later to pick up where we left off." Michiru feels her knees grow weak glad she is leaning against Haruka. Michiru smiles playing with the end of Haruka's tee-shirt sleeve.

"I would love that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sits silently in the car, looking at down at her callused hands, multiple burns from years of cooking. Setsuna looking over the large woman, noticing her, tattered, faded jeans with missing the cloth over the knees. A black tee-shirt with a few holes, looking like it is 3 sizes too small, barely cover the woman which unfortunately reveals part of her naked stomach.

"Erin...that is your name right?" Erin nods looking over at Setsuna from the corner of her eye.

"Yes Lady Meioh." Erin shifts nervously remembering she has the clipboard computer. Thankful she has something to distract her from looking over at the imposing woman.

"Why do you call me Lady Meioh anyway? All my other employees call me Setsuna or Miss Meioh if they are new."

"Ah....I...ah..think..."Erin takes her hand and puts it above her head, shaking her hand slightly as she thinks.

"Tall?" Erin shakes her head no, Setsuna brow creases as she thinks. " No....Height...." Setsuna guesses as she looks over at the woman while she drives. Erin shakes her head no "High?"Erin nods yes; Setsuna gives Erin an odd look as she pulls into the high school parking lot. It scattered with seniors and juniors cars, the pavement slightly cracked, but lines freshly painted.

"I think high of you...."

"You think high of me......oh you mean highly. I am glad but Erin you can call me Setsuna." Erin shakes her head no. Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she turns off her car giving Erin an very confused look. "Why?"

"Me...can't only call lover and family by first name." Erin gets out of the car and opens the door before Setsuna can even grab the handle. "Thank can't remember the last time Frank or anyone did that for me." Setsuna sighs looking up at the high school before heading up the set of concrete steps "Well lets go see what Hotaru did now...."

"Who Frank?"

"He was my ex-husband....well my 3rd ex-husband." Erin raises an eyebrow looking at Setsuna with curiosity as she pushes the metal lever to open the fake wood door open for the women. "It is complicated, I married my high school sweetheart, but he turned out to be an abusive jerk, 2nd husband… god...he was great in bed..." Setsuna turns red, looking at the floor the pair walking down the white tile floor, Setsuna coughs clearing her throat. Erin opens the fake pine door a small window with crossed thin wire between the panes of glass. The window in the center is large enough for someone's head to be seen that leads into the office. "You do this all the time?"

"What?" Erin stays in the hall way holding the brushed steel handle.

"Open doors and things...."Setsuna, stopping after a few steps not feeling the woman behind her. "You can come in you know, you are the weirdest woman I have met, do you know that..." Erin steps into the office the room small with a few chairs along the wall a small desk across from them with a young auburn haired woman behind the desk.

"Why weird? I just respect you; a lady should be treated like goddess....." Setsuna stops at the door, growing accustom to Erin opening the door for her which Erin does quickly.

"That is how you treat every woman?" Setsuna walks through yet another fake wood pine door the window taking half up the window. Black letters on the glass indicating it is the principal's office.

"Yes"

"How are you not taken..." Setsuna mumbles but Erin still manages to hear, as she turns her attention to an elderly grey haired man behind a desk. Leaving Erin very confused and disoriented.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So anything else.." Haruka smiles letting her hand run along the curve of Michiru's neck " You want me to do?" Michiru turns red pulling away slightly confusing the other woman.

" Could I ask you something? Since you do the job anyway, could you take reservations and be a general manager? It would be just like at your pub nothing strange." Haruka smiles as she laughs softly pushing hair out of Michiru's blue eyes.

"Of course Miss. Kaiou I would be in honored."

"Just Michiru please, it feels awkward when you call me Miss. Kaiou."

"Ah ok, Michiru....."

"Hmm..." Michiru purrs, closing her eyes as Haruka strokes along the curve of her neck with the back of her fingertips. Michiru pulls back in surprise at her comfort level she feels for the woman. Haruka, smiling softly at her then wets her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, before she tilts up Michiru's chin and kisses her softly. After a few seconds Haruka pulls away from the stunned woman who looks as if she is not even breathing.

"Sorry you can slap me if you want but I could not resist the urge any longer" Michiru stares in shock at Haruka then touches her lips with her fingertips, before smiling softly up into Haruka's eyes.

"No...No Haruka it is ok, you just surprised me, I am not saying that I didn't like it. I am just not used to forward women."

"Really? I would think a woman as beautiful as you would have women fighting to be with you."

"No, actually it is very hard for me to get a date." Haruka rubs the side of Michiru's arm gently subconsciously comforting the woman.

"I know you have to be pulling my leg, which seems impossible to me." Haruka gives Michiru a soft smile,Michiru with her head bowed slightly.

"No they all are intimidated as soon as I tell them my name."

"Intimidated? Why? There is nothing wrong being with a strong business woman?" Haruka smiles softly raising her hand to stroke the side of Michiru's cheek. She also brings Michiru's bowed head up with her fingertips under Michiru's chin.

"I guess they feel like they can't live up to my standards or it is an ego thing… I don't know… I never had a relationship that lasted longer then 4 months." Haruka frowns briefly as she gazes at the woman continuing to stroke Michiru's cheek softly.

"Someone should hit those women, they are fools, I would kill to be in their place without a second thought...." Haruka pauses then turns red looking at the bar realizing what she has said. Her hand falls idly but still remaining on Michiru's cheek "Ah....not that...ah man..."Michiru smiles slowly sliding her hands up Haruka's arms. She wraps her arms around Haruka's neck, crossing her wrist behind Haruka's neck.

"No, Haruka that is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." Haruka gives Michiru a nervous chuckle, feeling like her skin is burning where Michiru's fingertips brush the back of her neck.

"I am sorry, I may as well said I want to screw you, not that I well really just.....I want to be your lover. I am so sorry that is so condescending of me."

"Haruka, enough please, it was not condescending ok? We will start with coffee and see where it goes ok?" Haruka lets out a long deep exhale from the breath she held, closing her eyes placing her forehead on Michiru's.

"You don't hate me?" Michiru laughs softly at the blonde closing her eyes leaving her forehead against Haruka's

"No of course not."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come in Miss Meioh....." Erin arches an eyebrow as she looks over at the tall thin young woman with short cropped raven hair and breathtaking purple eyes.

"Erin get in here..." Erin looks away from the young woman entering the room closing the door behind her, staying by the door.

"Mom, who is this? Your new boyfriend, please tell me it is your new boyfriend."

"Why do you hate your father so much Hotaru?"

"Because he is a gold digging horny jackass..." _ and I don't want him near you _

"Hotaru!!" Erin snickers falling silent with a death glare from Setsuna. "Hotaru, I was expecting you to have issues. Never thought I would worry about you, hating your own father of all people."

"What? I never liked him, you are cool though, way way too good for him." Setsuna closes her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose, as she stands in front of the principal. Setsuna staring at the girl annoyed, she closes her eyes with a deep breath.

"We will talk about this later, No Hotaru, that is not my new boyfriend that is my chief" Setsuna informs Hotaru before turning her attention to the principal

"The one from Ireland?" Erin glances over at Hotaru with confusion and interest. _ How do all these people know about me and Haruka?_

"Yes, her name is Erin, she does not speak very good Japanese, but we can communicate. Good thing her cousin is here though."

"Cool ....she really looks like a man..." Hotaru stands up from her uncomfortable cheap wood, red fabric chair walking over to Erin.

"Hotaru!"

"No ok," Setsuna raises an eyebrow curiosity looking at Erin for a moment

"You are not offended?"

"No, I try to look like man so why insult?"

"O.......k..." Setsuna puts a few second pause between the letters then turns her attention back yet again ,to the principal the black haired man sitting calmly at his desk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruka why are you so jumpy?"

"I am not jumpy I just have a bad track record with lovers, I am aggressive" Michiru hugs the blonde laying her head on Haruka's left shoulder.

"Well then we will be perfectly fine I need someone one aggressive and you want a powerful woman."

"You are not freaked out? Lot of women act like it is a odd request."

"Well they are idiots...." Haruka smiles at Michiru stroking Michiru's bare back as she holds the woman.

"How about we open some wine rather then some coffee? Sit back and relax place does not open for hours."

"Now now Michiru, are you trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me?" Michiru laughs softly at the blonde as she pulls out two glasses, from the dark cherry bar cabinet behind her.

"Maybe, why, will it work?"

"Maybe, but you can save the wine if that is your intent" Haruka opens a bottle filling their glasses half way Michiru gives Haruka's shoulder a light playful shove.

"You are an unbelievable flirt."

"Hey I have to stick out some way." Haruka leans back against the bar elbows resting on the bar edge before she goes on. " Michiru how did you find me and Erin anyway? Ireland is a good way from Japan."

"Oh well Setsuna and me wanted a place that offered food no one else did. So we thought if we found someone to do English food, something that you always wanted to have but could never travel to get there type of dishes." Michiru using the question as a chance to face the woman and lean against her.

"Ah, ok that explains why you went the direction you did" Haruka lift her head up slightly leisurely in understanding, "still does not explain how you found us. We live in a small town outside Limerick."

"Word of mouth really. Last year me and Setsuna asked all our clients from the law firms. Want to know of anywhere they had some great European food. They always named a small place outside of Limerick." Haruka raises an eyebrow at both Michiru's answer as well wrap an arm over's Michiru's shoulders pulling her close.

"Nicolas? But that is just our little pub."

"I know I was there remember..."Haruka makes a face at Michiru not taking her question rhetorically.

"You know what I mean,Your clients not get out much?"

"Haruka look Japanese, French, Italian, British and Americans, they all named that place. They all say they go out of their way to eat there if they can." Haruka raises an eyebrow, her eyes looking into Michiru's soft blue, mumbling under her breath.

"Well I knew we were steady and they did not look like locals..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well Miss Meioh, Hotaru got in another fight with Ryoko."

"Hotaru, why are you always fighting with that girl? What does she do or say that is so bad?"

"You would think it was stupid, I want to tell you, it is an insult to you and aunt Michiru." Erin arches an eyebrow looking at Hotaru for a moment, the girl coming from the gym. Is wearing the school's gym uniform of neon green shorts and a white and green tee shirt with the schools name and logo across her chest. _She is not fighting to protect her own pride, but why protect that person's honor?_

"What? How does Michiru have to do with this?"

"Not important Mom."

"You are impossible....Hotaru go outside with Erin and wait in the hall while I talk to your principal." Hotaru rolls her eyes at the flustered Setsuna, grabs her book bag and Erin's left hand going out into the hallway. Erin quietly follows the young woman out side, Erin looking like an over grown toddler. Both Hotaru and Erin lean back against the near by wall with Hotaru's with a foot on the wall.

"You...."

"Don't you start grilling me too." Hotaru snaps at Erin out of frustration.

"No...I was say you seem like you fight for honor? Lady Meioh and Lady Kaiou?" Hotaru's eyebrows shoot up as she pushes off the wall to look up at the woman, standing toe to toe with her.

"Why do you think that?" _ Who is this woman? That she can read me so easily_

"Honor is strong, important, deal with respect. You have lot for Lady Meioh and Kaiou so you get upset when they insulted. But you no tell Lady Meioh because insult very personal to one of two and you not want her to get upset." Hotaru stares at Erin for a moment before digging in her pocket pulling out a crumbled piece of paper holding it out to Erin. "Wha.." _ She understands why...._

"Take it and look at it...." Erin takes the piece of paper opening it, she tilts her head in confusion when there are two crudely drawn stick figures. With quickly drawn hair and small circles for cruel breast, one appearing to be giving oral sex to the other.

"I can't read..."

"Oh yeah....." Hotaru takes the paper back leaning over so Erin can look over her shoulder, pointing to the words as she reads it. " Here they _cum to _save the day,......_Dyke_ Duo!."Hotaru sighs, Erin takes the image from the small girl looking at it confused.

"Dyke Duo? Lady Meioh has married." _ Yeah to my ass I call dad, I am glad she had won the custody_

"I know, but they keep saying mom works late to fuck Michiru."

"So insult to both Lady Meioh and Kaiou honor because they're just friend. That ah...." Erin pauses for a moment trying the think of the word. "Just because they are.." Erin shakes her hands in frustration as she tries to think of the word. Erin holds her hands out fingers extended and with a slight bend, as if Erin holding a ball."

"Ball?" Hotaru gives Erin a look of surprise that could match her being told she really one of a group of women that save the world in short skirts. Erin shakes her head no, pulling both her hands together, letting her fingertips touch. " ...you took your hands and brought them,....oh together." Erin nods was a slight blush at having to play charades to communicate.

"They together so they....ah love.....lovers."

"Yes basically, just because Michiru is a lesbian does not make my mom one. So what if my mom is a little more masculine then Michiru and enjoys her company, does not make her a lesbian. They are a little different but still they attack them like animals." Both Erin and Hotaru look up as Setsuna comes back out of the school office. _ There is something odd about this woman, _

"Ok come on you two, we are going home, you will not get expelled you but you are suspended for 1 month."

"Oh come on she started it..."Setsuna glares down at Hotaru, Erin follows the pair until the school bell rings. Setsuna and Hotaru keep walking, Erin stands in the hallway confused watching all the young men and women flood out of class rooms like salmon heading up stream.

"Hey everyone look it is one of the Duo..."Setsuna grabs Hotaru's arm shaking her head slowly at the younger woman."That's right go home you little bitch, on your back just like your mom."

"Excuse me...." Setsuna stops turning to face the hallway full of students trying to find the culprit.

_ Huh bell not alarm... _Erin looks around for a moment before heading the 30 feet towards Setsuna, pushing through the crowd. Erin literally knocks over people who do not move including Ryoko's boyfriend, Luther the star QB.

"You fucking idiot I am going to....." Luther looks up turning white as Erin's shadow falls over him. His brown eyes widening as Erin seems to block the sun from the sky. "What the fucking hell are you?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So why did you live in Ireland with your cousin anyway?"

"Ah well she lives with me really, her parents used to own a farm, dad accidentally fell in combiner, her mother could not handle the debt or raising Erin by herself." Michiru frowns closing her eyes, Haruka seeing the upset woman kisses her on the forehead.

"I didn't know I am sorry."

"It is ok don't worry about it, that reminds me. " Haruka's mind momentarily quieting from the thoughts of the woman next to her. "Do you now where any good apartments are? Me and Erin came straight from the plane here, have not looked yet." Haruka sips on her red wine as she watches Michiru for a reply.

"What? You guys don't have a place to stay right now?" Haruka arches an eyebrow setting her wine down on the bar, the glass with a light purple haze from where wine was before.

"No, it will be ok; we have money, got to convert from Euro to Yen. If we don't get one today, there are soup kitchens in Japan right? We can stay at one for a few days till we find an apartment."

"What?! Are you insane? I can't let you do that." Haruka 's other eyebrow shoots up as she looks at Michiru confused as to why it is a problem.

"Michiru my beautiful angel, it is not your responsibility to take care of me and Erin." Haruka leaning on the bar with her right forearm, look over at Michiru.

"Yes it is, you two are my employees, I am the one that flew you two over here." Haruka still looking at Michiru, pushes herself off the bar and puts her fingertips on Michiru's left arm.

"I understand but we will be fine, we are used to surviving on little to nothing."

"Haruka I can't let you do that I really can't, the guilt would kill me. No matter how many times you tell me it is ok. I should have thought of it ahead of time." Haruka getting a slight amount of annoyance in her voice wishing she had not brought up the question. But understanding why, Erin exactly the same way, blindly help with out questioning.

"Michiru don't blame yourself, Me and Erin needs to get our own place on our own, it is not your job."

"Live with me..." Haruka fumbles almost knocking her wine on the floor.

"What!" Haruka barks in surprise at the aqua haired woman.

"Live with me, you and Erin. It is a huge mansion even with Setsuna and Hotaru There is an endless amount of rooms; you could have a wing to yourself." Michiru explains as she stands upright taking a semi-aggressive stance.

"Oh no no no, Erin will not like that and I feel weird, like it is charity." Haruka puts her hands up chest level palms out as she shakes her head no quickly.

"It is not, if I let you and Erin take care of some choirs like laundry, cooking things like that will you feel better?" Michiru 's voice starting to get more aggressive but stay the same volume, when she puts her arms over her chest.

"Ah...yeah I guess but Erin still, will not agree." Haruka frowns she looks down and rubs the back of her neck.

"Why?" Michiru lets her arms drop from her chest looking at Haruka befuddled.

"I think she is in love with your partner..." Haruka mumbles barely loud enough for Michiru to hear.

"What? How do you know that?" Michiru gives Haruka an odd look not sure how she knows that, confusion and curiosity in her voice.

"I known my cousin my whole life, obviously, never seen her look at anyone the way she does with Setsuna. Erin only shows any kind of emotion, when she is angry or in love, since Setsuna still is in one piece." Haruka trails off rubbing her shoulder with her left hand.

"So what?" Haruka downs the last half of her glass of wine, trying to think of how to explain it to Michiru.

"Michiru, Setsuna has been married and if these ex husbands of hers are asses like you say, Erin is going to beat them into the ground."Michiru smiles softly at the idea of having someone beat the annoying men.

"Again I say so?...." Haruka sighs and runs a hand through her her dirty blonde hair exhaling slowly.

"Michiru, look I am very flattered but I don't think it is a good idea." Haruka starting to get frustrated, but almost at the point of giving it up as well.

"No you two will live with us, no argument. I am your boss so I am taking care of your living conditions. You guys travel half way around the world least I could do." _She is determined I have to give her that, she does not let herself get pushed around._

"I tell you what, if you can get Erin to agree you have a deal." Haruka closes her eyes burying her hands in her hair, head tilted down, Michiru leaning forward slightly to look at the blonde. "But she is a pure Irishwoman you would have better luck getting blood from a turnip."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin leave the boy alone...." Erin looks down at Luther one more time before pushing forward leaving the annoyed man in her stretching shadow. Setsuna gives Erin an odd look as she holds out the piece of paper Hotaru had given her earlier. Setsuna drops the paper in shock after quickly glancing at it, Erin squats down to pick up the paper. Setsuna looks over at Hotaru, shuddering slightly as she tries to talk. "Hotaru" Setsuna licks her lips taking a few moments to collect her growing anger. "This...." Setsuna takes the paper from Erin and holds it out to Hotaru. "This is why you been fighting?" Hotaru nods yes slowly her hands together behind her back the young girl looking at the floor. "Hotaru sweetheart, I am sorry, I am really sorry this isn't a normal bullies teasing. This is a horrible slander...." Setsuna smiles putting her hand down on Hotaru's shoulder. "I am sorry..."

"Aw cute now we have a duo in training." Setsuna looks at Hotaru, the young girl clenching and unclenching her fist. _ Maybe I should move Hotaru to another school, I don't know she is already stressed enough _Erin snarls eyes narrowing, Setsuna head jerking over to look at the other woman. _Thats it Erin....._

"Erin?"

"Yes Lady Setsuna?"_ I shouldn't use her like some mobster but..._

"I know I did not hire you for this but..." Erin cast a quick downward glance at Hotaru, silently asking for the younger woman's approval. Hotaru smiles at Erin who turns slowly muttering a barely audible reply.

"Yes Lady Setsuna..." Hotaru watches in slight shock that her mother and this other woman could communicate so well even though the two have just met. The pair is acting more like long time lovers or friends then total strangers.

Hotaru and Setsuna watch as Erin moves through the tightly packed hallway to stop in front of the young cheerleader. Hotaru looks over at Setsuna who has places her arms across her chest, hand on opposite biceps. Hotaru swallowing hard as she continues to watch the Irishwoman tower over Ryoko. Hotaru having a good idea of what Setsuna wishes Erin to do. But she had never seen this aggressive side to her mother before and was concerned how far it may go.

"Oh what's this...." Ryoko looks Erin up and down in a vain attempt to determine her gender. "What are you anyway?" Erin reaches out gently cradling the woman's jaw, Ryoko melting into her warm soft touch.

"What me?" Erin smirks her eyes reflecting mischief as she looks into the other girl's eyes. " Karma...." Ryoko looks utterly confused by the answer but soon understand when Erin flicks her wrist dislocating her jaw. Erin does more then a simple dislocation though, she pulls downwards once her wrist was turned completely. Ryoko tries to scream as she feels and hears bones crunch. Ryoko could swear she felt the muscles rip from the bone and flesh, she starts to tear as Erin releases her jaw. The action of course happening in one fluid moment in a matter of seconds. Erin had released the woman and was half way back down towards Setsuna before anyone reacted.

" So....ah.. where am I suppose to take you?" Setsuna asks calmly, as she walks out of the school. Erin of course holding the door open for her. Hotaru looks in shock at the actions of the docile woman. But even more surprised by the relax demeanor of her mother. The pair walking towards Setsuna's car as if nothing had happened, "Hotaru?" Hotaru shakes her head pulling herself from her daze then jogs over to the other two women. Erin pats down her pocket, pulling out a battered black cell phone cased in hard plastic, opening it before she searches the small device.

"Have friend know where local market is."

"Local market?" Erin smiles softly at Setsuna as she pulls up the text message from her friend, Hotaru can't help by smile watching her mother lightly flirt with the woman. _ I don't think mom even realizes she is flirting with Erin. I have not seen her so relaxed _

"Fresher, less money, meat comes from animal 24 hours of death." Both Hotaru and Setsuna raise their eyebrows when they hear the time frame.

"That is fresh, but why so fresh?"

"Fresher vegetables have more taste fresher meat absorb flavor more." Hotaru adjust her t-shirt and shorts as she continues to watch to two. Finding it very amusing the pair flirting unknowingly with another. _She not even this relaxed around Michiru and she know her for years. What is it with this woman...._

"Ok....but I don't think for one second I am putting it in my trunk" Erin chuckles confusing Setsuna before she scrolls down to address on her phone, holding it out to the other woman,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru places hand onto of one of Haruka's, Haruka looks up feeling the warmth of Michiru's hand.

"Michiru" Michiru smiles softly up at tired woman

"Haruka look I know you have a lot on your mind. Your head must be spinning; you just got off from a 14 hour flight from Dublin to Tokyo. Then your cousin can't explain herself and you are the only one who can understand her. There is also something you are not telling me, not that you can't have your secrets. It is just that I know what it is to have 300 things to do and only time to do 50 of them. Mind you mine was mostly paperwork, different from your problems. But there is still the same amount of stress. Haruka, the reason I choose Setsuna as a business partner is the woman is very calm no matter what is happening around her. She is not exactly the most social woman, but we balance each other out."

"Wait you said Setsuna does not get upset what about earlier?" Michiru's description of her partner confuses Haruka considering earlier events.

"Well she gets stressed very easily when it has anything to do with Hotaru or her ex husbands. Again she is not the most social person, I suppose she is more scared and confused then stressed with that. Haruka the point is you and Erin are going to be here a while, I have no idea how long, maybe permanent I don't know. As odd as it maybe, we are your friends and will help you."

"Michiru I am really honored and grateful for the offer but..." Michiru frowns softly knowing Haruka is no longer talking about their living situation, Haruka closes her eyes for a moment or two sitting in silence for about 10 minutes before Haruka looks over at Michiru. Michiru taken back by the look of fatigue, pain, sorrow and humility staring at her through Haruka's green eyes. "You promise me you will not mention this to Erin?"

"Yes of course."

"No Michiru this is not a little secret about a crush I really need you to promise." Michiru's brow creases in concern and puzzlement.

"Haruka of course I promise I promise on father's grave, my business anything and everything I will not say a thing Haruka" Haruka swallows hard searching Michiru's eyes looking for any kind of mischief or playful look in her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin...."

"Aye..."

"This is amazing there has to be a couple of thousand people here."

"Aye suppose, they all local. Rather buy from farmer then truck..." Erin smiles as she picks up a pomegranate from the next stand, she grabs a survival knife she has strapped to her left calf.

"Christ Erin how many weapons you have ?" Erin cuts the pomegranate in half offering half to Setsuna. "What no.....I am fine...." Erin rolls her eyes and looks at woman.

"You trust me to cook?"

"Yes of course, I just not really an exotic food person...." Erin grunts, cutting the pomegranate half into quarters.

"Open..." Erin holds out a smaller piece for Setsuna who laughs softly.

"No I am fine really...." Erin pops the 1/8 into her mouth, quickly digging the sweet seeds from the pomegranate. Erin grabs Setsuna by her wrist pulling Setsuna into her own body. Erin then presses her lips to Setsuna's, Setsuna gasping in surprise, Erin quickly and easily sliding the seeds into Setsuna's mouth before pulling away a few seconds later. Erin licks her bottom lip, and then turns back to the vendor, finishing the last of the pomegranate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin is going to kill me, you remember how hard it is in trying to get over here to cook. Erin refuses to go?" Michiru looks at Haruka quietly making sure she is finished to reply.

"Yeah of course you sat down and talked to her for about an hour and got her to agree."

"Well." Haruka pauses slowly running her right hand through the left side of her hair. "She well we need to pay off some debt."

"Debt..." Michiru mimics confusion in both her words and glance.

"Remember how I told you Erin's mother could not handle the farm and she after her dad died?" Michiru frowns not liking the direction this story is heading.

"Yes Haruka, she is an elderly woman I am sure she can't do the work." Haruka shakes her head no, causing farther confusion.

"She had Erin at 16 she is only 41, she could handle the work. She freaked out and left Erin on my parent's doorstep." Haruka stares at the bar hand still buried slightly in her hair.

"Ok but how does that have to do with the debt?" Michiru asks hesitantly.

"One year they had a bad plague that killed all their crops. They used their house to finance a loan."

"Haruka are you trying to tell me Erin left only to get away from that farm?" Michiru frowns hating that they had to take out a loan. But not sure how house payments matter.

"No she only came here to work to make the payments for the house" Haruka mutters not looking up head still bowed her bangs covering her eyes.

"How can Erin live here and make the payments?" _ They payments can't be that big right? it is just a farm house..._ Michiru ponders watching t he blonde woman in silence.

"That is why I am here, my money pays for us and Erin's money goes to make the payments," Michiru is stunned and stands motionless as Haruka puts her forehead on the bar with a groan,

"Haruka living in Tokyo is expensive." Haruka raises her head slightly placing her right bent elbow on the bar.

"I know Michiru but it is at least 5 times more then we make at the pub. There is still ¾ a million dollars left on that loan." Haruka frowns putting her head in the crook of her right arm, Michiru just staring at the woman.

"3/4 a million dollars? How much was it for to begin with" _That must be one hell of a house._

"1.5 million" Michiru looks at Haruka the blonde's head still in her bent arm

"How long ago was that?" Michiru places a hand on Haruka's back softly, trying to figure out the interest but gives up shortly knowing it does not matter.

" 17 years"

"It took 17 years to pay ¾ million?"Michiru continues to rub Haruka's back the blonde slowly rising to look over at the petite woman.

"Yes but that was with crops, horses and the pub." Michiru puts her hand up palm out as if telling Haruka to stop. Before she closes her eyes shaking her head slightly, thinking she heard the other woman wrong.

"So you are telling me you came over here to pay off a ¾ million loan on a family farm. You are going to live in total poverty to be able to pay the money back." Haruka gives Michiru a small exhausted smile.

"In 10 years..." Michiru's head whips around so quickly one would worry her neck would snap off as she stares at the blonde.

"10 years? Haruka there is no way you can do that!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotaru smiles and giggles at her mother who is frozen in places with her fingers on her lips, staring off into space. _ Erin just kissed me......_ Setsuna swallows slowly, a small smile on her lips as softly chews the pomegranate. _ She is right this is good real sweet...._ Setsuna watches Erin's back the woman flirting with the booth owner, setting up delivers for various items. After 15 minutes or so Hotaru puts her hand on her mother's shoulder. Setsuna looking over slowly at the slightly younger woman.

"Mom you ok?"

"Yes I just....." Hotaru smiles playfully elbowing Setsuna in the ribs.

"Aw she make your hair stand on end? Think that was like just a little peck, imagine if she really kissed you...." Setsuna turns red then coughs glaring down at Hotaru.

"Stop that, it was a surprise, she knows I am not interested in women. Besides why do you even think she is..." Hotaru rolls her eyes in disbelief at her step mother.

"Mom look at her she may as well have a sign that screams I am lesbian hear me roar..." Setsuna coughs again looking at the floor.

"Whatever it maybe I am not interested in women." Hotaru groans and rolls her eyes annoyed with the repetitive excuse.

"When was the last time you got any?" Hotaru look up at the older woman hand on her hips.

"Excuse me?!" Setsuna squeaks slightly in surprise and embarrassment at Hotaru's blunt question.

"I am serious we been living with you and Michiru for years I have barely seen you with anyone."

"I am busy that is all...."

"Busy? Mom you work-o-holic for kami sake slow down for once."

"Hotaru you know it is not that easy..." Hotaru glares defiantly at Setsuna, knowing the woman is using any excuse she can to avoid the subject.

"Mom you can do anything you want, you argued in the US supreme court to traffic court. You are just afraid to admit you may have finally found someone that understands you. Someone does not think you are some S&M bondage dominatrix under that suit." Setsuna stares at Hotaru eye wide mouth moving up and down wordlessly.

"I...." Is all Setsuna manages to force from her throat as she is stared down by her daughter.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Me and Erin are going to get 2nd jobs." Michiru shakes her head slowly at the blonde.

"No Haruka, you two already work 10 hours a day here. Getting a second job will kill you."

"Michiru we don't have a choice, we don't want to loose it. It is where we grew up, you know first kiss, personal memories like that. I can't stand the idea of developers coming in and turning it into housing developments." Michiru looks down at the blonde Haruka's head on the bar again, with what looks like tears of frustration and sorrow on the edge of her eyelids. "I feel like a corny movie, "oh no we going to loose the farm pa"..." Haruka closes her eyes and frowns "Not so funny when it is your family and farm though. _ No this is not right they don't deserve this, Setsuna will understand_

"Haruka you said ¾ a million right?" Michiru asks her voice determined but Haruka to out of it to notice.

"Yeah, that or I marry that cougar Rosy..." Haruka shutters "I can't stand being in a room with that woman." Michiru looks at Haruka blankly for a moment _Rosy...as in Rosy Ducan? I did not think __she was a lesbian_

"Rosy? Haruka you are loosing me again." Haruka glances over at Michiru noticing the determination in her eyes for the first time.

"Rosy Ducan" Haruka sits herself up all the way looking Michiru in the eyes.

"Rosy Ducan, the heir to the Ducan computer fortune?"Haruka groans opening her eyes digging in the liquor cabinet pulling out some whiskey.

"Yeah if I marry her she will pay off the loan. Look please don't tell Erin I told you, she will skin me alive." Haruka glances over at Michiru hoping the pathetic plea will make her drop the subject.

"Why? Wait isn't Rosy Ducan like 40 something?" Haruka mentally groans when Michiru does not even skip a beat.

"Yeah I am 24 that's what makes her a cougar. Michiru, Erin never asks for help, makes her feel weak I think. I am not sure, damn woman only has 3 pairs of jeans and 4 t-shirts." Haruka rubs her temples trying to clear her head,

"Haruka why didn't you say anything earlier before we flew you over here?" Haruka looks over at Michiru after downing half of her whiskey.

"Michiru please forget I said anything, think of it as any old sob story to get money, forget it." Michiru frowns looking at the blonde, not wanting to push but knows they can't do it with out help.

"Haruka are you insane? There is no way I can do that." Michiru almost screams at the woman in frustration.

"Please just forget it, we live here we will not miss the farm. If we work 18 hours a day, no time to miss it." Michiru frowns at Haruka as she closes her eyes downing the rest of her drink "I am grateful though that I could at least talk to someone about it. Makes dealing with it easier Erin never wants to talk about she just works I don't blame her. I think Erin feels like it is her fault, because she was the reason he died."_ Haruka get it together _Haruka coughs , putting the glasses away collecting herself. "Well Michiru are their any specials I need to be aware of? Martinis 2 for 5 things like that?" Haruka smiles leaning against the bar on her left forearm. Haruka's right hand playing with Michiru's left hand's fingertips. Michiru stares at Haruka silently for a few minutes before speaking shocked at 180 from such a tragic event.

"Haruka..." Haruka smiles softly leaning forward to brush some hair from Michiru's face.

"Just forget it; I really just needed to tell someone I don't want any help." Michiru frown looking into Haruka's hurt eyes, knowing Haruka is trying to hide but is too tired to do it.


	2. Getting All The Bugs Out

Setsuna laughs at the confused look on Erin's face as the pair walk through the alley way door.

"Are you serious? You do not know what a Court Justice or a Judge is?" Erin shakes her head no, holding the door open for both Setsuna and Hotaru.

"No, only court I know one of sports. But they have no judge let alone any justice..." Haruka and Michiru look up hearing the group. Michiru can't help but grin from ear to ear, amazed to see Setsuna so relaxed. _You know maybe this restaurant is just what we needed._

"Oi Cousin your electronics are here..." Erin's looks up Michiru can't help but giggle at the childish excitement in the larger woman's eyes. Erin practically running over and ripping the box from Haruka's hands, as Haruka barely starts to lift it from the ground.

"Wow, I have not seen her so excited..." Haruka smiles softly watching her older counter part go through the first of many boxes holding out the electronics that she had ordered. The various sizes stacked in a far corner, the order having been delivered shortly before the groups return. _Erin always loved doing things with her hands. _Setsuna raises an eyebrow noticing the close proximity between Michiru and the blonde. Setsuna smiles to herself as the two unconsciously intertwine their fingers. _ Good I was starting to worry Michiru would never find anyone. _ Setsuna pauses looking over at Haruka, the blonde smiling watching Erin pull out pagers, 16 inch flat screen monitors and small clipboard like computers similar to the one she had brought with her earlier. Michiru and Haruka looking like a pair of proud parents watching their child open birthday or x-mas presents. _ I don't know what it is about this woman, but something tells me she is the one Michiru needs_

"Setsuna..." Setsuna looks over her shoulder, Michiru's voice pulling her from her thoughts. Setsuna raises an eyebrow noticing the sad expression on the woman's face.

"Michiru what is wrong?" Michiru chews on her bottom lip as she looks at Setsuna then Erin and back to Setsuna.

" Umm I don't know how to say this but" Michiru pauses looking behind her at Haruka who had gone over to Erin to tease the other woman "I going to take ¾ million from the charity account." Setsuna's other eyebrow raises to meet the first one, Setsuna leaning back against the doorway arms across her chest.

"May I ask why?" Setsuna shifting her weight to lean completely against the wall, gently crossing her ankles. _ Please don't let Setsuna think I am soft hearted for this..._

"Haruka and Erin..."

"Haruka and Erin? What does it have to do with them?" Setsuna glances over at Erin in the kitchen as Haruka playfully pushes the larger woman with a mocking glare. _Why would those two need that much money? _Setsuna knowing the two women are from humble backgrounds.

"You know how I told you I was having problems getting Erin to agree to come over?" Michiru looks at Setsuna but does not meet her gaze as the slightly taller woman looks at her. Michiru having taken a sudden interest in her feet as she lightly rubs her right arm with her left hand.

"Yes you got her to agree with Haruka's help. So?" Setsuna vaguely starting to get annoyed by Michiru's indirect approach but oddly calmed down when she returned to watching Erin move around the kitchen with the various electronic gadgets. _Haruka maybe, I could see wanting to start a business or something, but Erin I don't even know if the woman has any other clothes_

"Erin didn't want to come because their family home has payments due in the total amount of ¾ million dollars and they only have 3 years to pay it off." Setsuna stares at Michiru for a moment running the numbers through her head. _ 750,000,000 divided by 36...is a little under 21,000 a month, that is almost what most people make in a year!_

"Michiru that is impossible. I know we pay them well. But to live in Tokyo , bills and food. They may only have a few thousand left each month." Setsuna looks over at the aqua haired woman, examining her for a moment before speaking. "You want to pay off their loan?"

"Yes...look Setsuna I know you warn me all the time about my soft heart. But I don't want them living in poverty because they are to stubborn to ask for help." Michiru gives Setsuna a sad smile briefly before she bows her head slightly, feeling ashamed. Not being able to keep from helping every single soul that crosses her path. _Oh kami she going to tell me I am being to caring and it a waste the companies' money..._

"Poverty? How is that?" Setsuna asks the statement getting her full attention.

"They both are going to get 2nd jobs and all Erin's money is going to the loan." Setsuna pushes herself off the wall and uncross her arm before she places her left hand softly over her mouth just her fingertips sliding across her lips

"They are going to live off just Haruka's income ? With two jobs? When are they going to sleep?" Setsuna frowns sighs shaking her head slowly as she thinks out loud before looking over at Erin. As Erin starts to prepare some potatoes and wilted lettuce from the small amount of items they had brought back from the market. _Erin already looks homeless..._"Where are they living now?" Setsuna turns to Michiru looking at the woman with a look Michiru has not seen before. _ What is she thinking..._ Michiru wonders as she watches the emotions on her friend's face.

"Umm...no where right now, they have no looked yet. So they are going to stay in a soup kitchen..." _ No she can't be can she? She is real cautious who she lets around Hotaru and she just met these two women_

"What?" Michiru jumps slighting in surprise. Setsuna turns bright red as Erin looks up and over at her with a concerned look. Haruka approaching the pair with a look of confusion yet confidence in knowing the two women are talking about her and Erin.

"Everything ok?" Haruka asks softly taking Michiru's hand.

"Yeah ah we just were..." Michiru bites the inside of her lip slightly to keep from spilling the information, finding it impossible to keep anything from the blonde.

"Discussing future profits, they are higher then I expected..." Setsuna blurts out oddly as she adjust her skirt. Haruka looks between the two women for a moment. _Are they talking about me and Erin? The loan on the house? Setsuna wouldn't really let Michiru do this..would she?_

"Ok..." Haruka looks at Michiru for a second longer before speaking again seeming to pull the subject from the air. "I told you Michiru you don't need to help us if Erin found out she would _really_ kill me." Michiru frowns at Haruka's stressing of the word **really **her eyes rising to meet Haruka, when she feels Haruka's hand gently squeeze hers.

"Haruka I can't just stand by and do nothing..." Michiru reaches up placing a hand on Haruka's cheek, the blonde closing her eyes and leaning against the soft caress. Setsuna can't help but smile seeing the pair, _ I wonder what..._ Setsuna looks over at Erin watching the woman work over the stove a small amount of sweat forming on her brow. _ I wonder if Erin's touch will be so loving..._ Setsuna shakes herself from the thought turning her attention back to the loan and two love birds in front of her.

"Michiru let me get this right, our chief and restaurant manager have no where to live right now. Till they do they are going to live in a soup kitchen. They also are going to get 2nd jobs and basically work 18 hours a day. Live off just Haruka's pay to make a loan payment in the impossible time limit of 3 years?" Setsuna summarizes to the other woman, to make certain she is not misreading the situation. Trying to stay in a business set of mind to keep her thoughts wondering to the feel of Erin's caress.

"Yes as far as I understand it, well there is this strange other option involving Rosy Duncan." Haruka shutters at the mention of the woman, Michiru squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Rosy Duncan? What about her?" Setsuna confused how a 40 some odd year old heiress has anything to do with the pair. Especially one who is know for having such discriminating taste in partners.

"She got hots for Haruka, Haruka can't stand being in the same room with the woman. But she will pay off the loan if Haruka marries her." Setsuna groans and rubs her temples. Michiru frowning softly reaching out rubbing Setsuna's arm slightly. Feeling badly for adding this pressure on her business partner.

"Ok first problem is finding them a place to live, if you are ok with it they can live with us. There is plenty of room and it would be easier to find them if we need to ask abut the restaurant." _It will keep Erin close too...why does that make me happy?_ Michiru smiles and hugs the taller woman tightly. Setsuna exhales heavily as Michiru lets her go with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Setsuna used to seeing her partner happy and bubbly but never actually been hugged by the other before. "Ok...taking it you like that idea." Michiru smiles and laughs softly,slightly embarrassed.

"Yes I am just glad you are not yelling at me calling me a bleeding heart charity nut-case..." Setsuna rolls her eyes with a small smile and chuckle at Michiru's concerns.

"This is difference then a center for injured forest animals on the side of the road." Setsuna gives Michiru a small lop sided smile, "Ok lets go talk to Haruka about this loan of theirs..." Setsuna cast one more glance at Erin her smile broadening and becoming more subtle. Michiru only remembering Setsuna smiling that way when Hotaru first called her mom.

"Center for injured forest animals?" Haruka amazed and confused that someone would come up with such an idea. _ Michiru … _ Haruka smiles at the thought _ She really is an angel_

"Haruka, what needs to be done to deal with this loan of yours?" Haruka blinks a few times casting a glance at Erin to make sure the other woman did not hear. The larger woman having unnatural good hearing for having worked in such loud environments. Haruka takes both Setsuna and Michiru by the wrist and leads them through the large two way oak stained doors to the bar. The doors swinging a few times before falling still separating the group from the kitchen.

"Keep it down, if Erin hears I am dead." Setsuna looks at Michiru in disbelief and slight amusement. Setsuna not able to see the cook as anything more then a gentle giant. "Look it is just like any other loan, you just need the account information." Michiru smiles happy at this stroke of good fortune, in both business and love.

"Ok, so what is it?" Haruka looks at Setsuna breath held for a moment as if to answer, Setsuna stays silent knowing that there is going to be some kind of explanation forth coming Haruka then bows her head and sighs heavily.

"I don't know..." Setsuna pulls out a stool and sits at the bar, Haruka pulls out a near by stool for Michiru , offering a hand to help Michiru seat delicately

"How can you not know?" Setsuna prompts Haruka, hoping to get some kind of answer.

"The loan is all in Erin's name, there are only 2 copies of the contract," Haruka pulls out a stool next to Michiru and sits down heavily across from Setsuna before continuing. "1 is at the bank in Ireland. They won't let me have access in it, only someone who can show their connection with the family through blood can look at it." Michiru looks at Haruka oddly at the mention of requiring proof of blood relation.

"Only by blood but I thought you were her cousin?"

"I am, by marriage, my father and Erin's father are brother. I am sure you have wondered why we look nothing a like." Setsuna looks over her shoulder through the small square glass window of the swinging doors. To watching Erin cooking completely unaware of what they are planning. _ I hadn't really thought about it before, but they do not look very much a like._

"Ok so the copy at the bank is out, where is the other one." Haruka looks over at Setsuna, the crimson eyed woman seeing the exhaustion,pain and sorrow in the blonde's eyes that Michiru had seen not long before.

"The other one is on Erin." _ Have better luck breaking into Fort Knoxs then getting it from her. I have lost count how many ways I have tired let alone how many times._

"Why didn't you say so, just have to ask her for it." Setsuna looks to Haruka integrated as to why she thinks the task will be difficult.

"Trust me I have tried, she just curses at me and walks off." The three women sit in silent thought, neither Haruka nor Michiru wanting to state the obvious and easy answer to the problem. Setsuna asking Erin, her obvious affection for Setsuna will give the bronzed skinned woman complete control over the cook.

Erin looks up when she hears Hotaru walk towards her, Erin now back to messing with the electronics as the meal cooks slowly, at a low heat in a near by pan.

"What you doing with all this stuff?" Hotaru motions to the various items scattered about the kitchen. _ This is top of the line stuff too, why would she need it?_

"This is an order system..." Erin flips on one of the monitors she has wired to the near by stove, small cuts and burns riddling Erin's hands. Erin then hold out one of the small clipboard size computers to Hotaru. Hotaru takes it slowly looking at it with interest, before her is display is what she assumes is the menu.

"Ok so it is the digital version of the menu..." Erin smiles and leans over Hotaru's shoulder entering in some kind of user-code and password. Then she quickly enters in a fake order, which pops up on the monitor she had brought to life moments before. "oh I get it you will use this instead of paper tickets. But what are the pagers for?"

"Pager for ah...what word...waiter...waitress? Tell them when meal is done, so no need come back and bother me." Erin taps the monitor near the stove selecting the salmon part of the dish, before entering the same user-code and password as she did on the small computer. The computer in Hotaru's hand beep to show that the salmon of the fake order is done cooking and that Erin cooked it. Hotaru looks at the computer for a moment then the monitor before her eyes land on Erin.

"So it does this for every dish, it breaks the dish up into parts and you can tell what part of what meal is done. So..."Hotaru stops to collect her thoughts as she looks at the pager" when the whole order is done it pages the waiter?" Erin nods yes, sliding past Hotaru to tend to the group's dinner.

"It say what table too..keep customers happy, help keep track of food. Going to be automatic weight later when me get electronics."

"Automatic weight...you mean the ingredients will be weight and dispensed by a computer to the cook." Erin again nods yes with a small grin.

"But ….where did you learn this?" Erin tilts her head to the slightly, looking at Hotaru as a dog would its owner who gave it a command it did not understand.

"Learn? We work on farm all life..."

"You worked on a farm your whole life? You never went to school?"

"School? I know how to read and write cousin teach me is that school?'

"In a way yes..." Hotaru looks with shock at the system, noticing she can change the language it is displayed in as well as keeping track of the orders in the kitchen and drink orders from the bar. "So Haruka taught you to read and write, did she teach you anything else." Erin shakes her head no as she pulls the beef wellington off the stove and divides the meals up onto 5 plates.

"No she go away after that, not see again till her father die." Erin holds out a plate for Hotaru "Here, eat it late need food..." Erin collects the rest of the plates heading to the bar where the other three women sit. Hotaru stands motionless with the plate for a moment as Erin disappears through the doors. _ She never been to school and she can..._ Hotaru shakes her head the aroma of the food reminding her she is hungry as her stomach growls at her.

Erin turns back around laying three plates in front of the women, they all stare at her confused. "What? It's noon lunch, work on empty stomach stupid..." Without another sound Erin turns back to the kitchen to make certain the oven is off and collect her own plate.

"Ok what the hell just happened?" Setsuna looks at Haruka for a moment then begins to eat.

"Erin made us lunch..." Hotaru smiles looking over at the group, frowning as her eyes lay on her frozen mother.

"Mom..." Michiru and Haruka turn to look at Setsuna, the woman takes a sip of some wine.

"Haruka what is this, beef wellington?"

"Yeah Erin's favorite why?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru, her words slow and distinct as she speaks.

"Michiru taste it I think I am crazy..."Michiru looks at Setsuna for a moment then cuts off a piece and tries it. Haruka watches the two woman confused.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah...just never had any beef wellington like this before..." Haruka frowns at the two women, then smiles at Hotaru who has already devoured her plate. _ Well we know Hotaru likes it_

"It is a little odd you have it the first time, Erin seasons the meat with something..."

"Sweet whiskey..." Erin comes out of the kitchen holding a plate for herself taking a seat across from Haruka and next to Setsuna. "Fresh meat takes it well, cooking takes off alcohol leaves nice and sweet. Juicy center taste sweet, but still soft, rare and strong taste of beef itself." Erin sniffs quietly eating, Setsuna and Michiru looking between Haruka and Erin.

"Haruka, Erin we have eaten just about every where. God knows how many times I have had this over the years..." Haruka looks oddly at the bumbling women. _I know Erin's food is good, but is it really that much better then everyone else?_

"Never had anything near this good..." Haruka chuckles, the women finally going back to eat.

"You should try it when she does it for holidays, she marinates it for a week in a different thing each day.." Erin grunts at Haruka and snorts not bothering to look up as she speaks.

"Cousin mae afl 'na arfer 'i at lanw a 'n fawr cega chan eiddo." ** (Cousin there is a fork there use it to fill that big mouth of yours.) ** Haruka glares at Erin for a moment before attacking the food much like Hotaru finishing it quickly. Erin reaches across the bar grabbing a glass and some scotch pouring herself a drink.

"Michiru tells me you two have no where else to stay..." Erin looks at Haruka who looks at Setsuna with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes no, we not found a place " After Erin pours her self a drink returning the scotch to the cabinet.

"Well you have now, you are going to live with Michiru and my family." Erin chokes on her scotch, coughing a few times before swallowing.

"What!" Erin's eyes instantly landing on Haruka with a harsh cold glare, making the blonde swallow hard.

"Erin it is ok the place is huge and if we need to ask you about the restaurant don't have to call or drive over. Gives you more money to pay on that loan..." Michiru's voice soft and steady as not to scare a wild animal. Erin freezes, not moving at all, Haruka pales and Michiru covers her mouth. "Oh my god Haruka I am sorry."

"She can use the money to get some clothes, me and Michiru take care of the loan..." Erin blinks looking at Michiru and Setsuna, her upper lip twitching slightly. Setsuna and Michiru both amazed that the normally gentle woman now looks like a heartless killer. The fury, hate and anger in Erin's eyes sending shivers down their spines. _I can't believe it, she seems so gentle how could she look so angry? _ Setsuna watches with a mixture of fear, interest and arousal at the sudden change of her cook.

"Ah..." Haruka shifts thinking of a way to break the tension without Erin loosing it. "You make any desert?" Erin's gaze turns to Haruka, she then stabs her steak knife into the bar. Michiru jumps as she turns pale noticing the knife landed between Haruka's fingers. _ Oh my God she would really kill Haruka._

"Unrhyw ad? Sy pawb cei at ddeud? Ddeudaist 'm 'ch would mo ddeud air at hunrhywun am 'r lone! Gwisga t chymer cardod dydy 'm anaf fel dydy 'm broblem." **(Any desert? That is all you have to say? You told me you would not say a word to anyone about the loan! I don't take charity it is ****my fault so it is my problem.) ** Haruka's eyes narrow as she leans on the bar getting right into Erin's face.

"Fel all bod 'ch anaf? 'ch ble gostega i mewn 'ch fam s bru?" ** (How can it be your fault? You where still in your mother's womb)** Erin snarls and slams her fist on the bar standing up glaring back at Haruka the pair's nose almost touching,

"'M yn geni ydy beth made 'm dad actia fel 'n anystyriol a got 'i 'n lladdedig. Cei na dde at ddeud ddim ad ar ei ben ei hun fel achos cardod " **(Me being born is what made my dad act so reckless and got him killed. You have no right to say anything let alone ask for charity ) ** Michiru and Setsuna look between the arguing women then another.

"You think we should step in ?" Michiru looks at Haruka her jaw clenched eyes narrow then Erin whom eyes are narrowed still filled with that raw emotional anger and hatred _ I can see why Haruka says when she gives her self away when she is mad or in love _

"Ah yes but how..."

"Gwnawn mo archa achos cardod! Chynigian pawb Gwnawn was ddeud i maes acenna at yn siarad â Michiru." **( I did not ask for charity! They offered all I did was let off some stress by talking to Michiru.)**

"Ad i maes acenna! Paham gwisga t cathreni car ai hidla cara 'ch normally gwna! Ddylaswn fucking ladd 'ch , 'ch 'n annefnyddiol..." **(Let out stress! Why don't you run or drive a car. I should fucking kill you ,you useless...)**

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Both Erin and Haruka stop and look over at Setsuna. "I don't care who did whatever to whoever. It is out and we are taking care of it, so just deal with it..." Erin growls turning her back to Haruka to stand in front of Setsuna glaring at the woman. Setsuna smirks as she looks up at the woman, Erin nose to nose with her. "Look deal with it ok, consider it a signing bonus or whatever the hell you want. I don't need my cook distracted by anything..." Setsuna swallows quietly as she continues to stare at Erin. _ God what is with these strange urges..._ Setsuna licks her bottom lip and leans closer to Erin, her lips brushing Erin. Erin pulls away looking up as a woman comes through the front door. The whole group turning to look at the door. Setsuna turns back to talk to Erin but the woman is gone to the kitchen the doors swings closed behind her. _ Those eyes they swallow you, they are raw and intense _Setsuna lets out a deep breath and looks over at Haruka. _Haruka's eyes are the same color but softer and comforting, arg I need a drink_

"What you got back there?' Haruka smiles as she turns around digging out some scotch,whiskey and bourbon.

"Want one or all of them mixed together?" Michiru smiles rubbing Setsuna's back.

"Setsuna you ok I know you almost..." Michiru trying to comfort the woman in the odd situation.

"Just give me some whiskey no ice, you smart ass irishman..." Haruka smiles playfully, Setsuna smiling in return before looking at Michiru. The three having this odd sense of comfort with each other for having known each other less then 24 hours. _ Haruka is like having an annoying younger brother_

"I am half English and half Japanese thank you."

"Yeah about that I have not idea what came over me." Haruka sets the drink down in front of Setsuna who closes her eyes taking a deep breath. "I don't know what is more stressful opening this place or dealing with the cook..." Haruka laughs patting Setsuna's hand.

"Setsuna you have an advantage over all of us..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow confused.

"I do?" Haruka gives both Michiru and Hotaru a look from the corner of her eye.

"Come one don't tell me you can't tell?"

"Oh Erin's crush on me? I know she is sweet but I am not interested"

"Mom.." Setsuna looks over at Hotaru, calmly as the girl stands walking next to her. "Are you really?"

"Of course sweetie." Michiru looks away not wanting to look Setsuna in the eye. _ Come on __mom just admit it and be happy for kami's sake_

"Why do you work so late then..." Setsuna gives Michiru an odd look, Michiru's gaze downwards at her arms folded on the bar. _ I not seen you so happy. Why are you fighting it?_

"Because there is a lot of work to be done."

"No there is not Setsuna and you know it..." Setsuna frowns looking between Michiru and Hotaru. _ I admit I like her company but that doesn't mean I love her ….does it?_

"Why are you so pushy about this?" Setsuna grumbles as she drinks her scotch.

"Mom you almost kissed Erin, you stood frozen for 10 minutes after she kissed you at the market. I know you feel like you don't love her but you are just forcing yourself to be something you are not." Setsuna shakes her head as she finishes her drink.

"You are looking into this to much..." Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru all look at another then Setsuna the group frowning and shaking their heads.

"Well well well if it isn't little miss Black Widow of Wall street and her bleeding heart liberal side kick." Setsuna and Michiru turn around to face the wised mouth intruder.

"Shut your mouth you..." Haruka's words trail off as she looks up to see her worse nightmare, Rosy Duncan. Haruka drops the glass she was cleaning, Rosy looking as if she had stepped out of an American porno. She was unusually fit for someone her age, large obviously enhanced breast, barely resistant by the sheer white t-shirt. Leaving nothing to the imagination, the short black skirt barely long enough to cover her panties. Well the panties Haruka was praying she was wearing rather, Rosy' skin looks at soft and pure as a first snow, her body perfectly curved. She had a red lipstick in an attempt to make her lips more alluring. But they reminded Haruka more of a pair of fake wax lips you get at halloween. Obviously dyed blonde hair to cover the approaching gray, lay gently on her neck and shoulders. Her eyes a soft blue, the only feature she had not altered are in some way were captivating.

"Happy to see me my little stallion..." Rosy walks past Setsuna and Michiru ignoring the pair's existence as she walks around the other side of the pair to press against Haruka. Haruka leans back trying to get away from the woman as Rosy presses her body against Haruka's. _ Kami kill me now_

"I rather have a flesh eating virus, what you doing here ROSY!" Haruka leans back shouting the last part of the sentence. Rosy giggles and plays with the buttons on Haruka's shirt.

"Aw, screaming my name already? I haven't done anything yet." Michiru feels herself grow furious they may have not "officially" stated they were together but Haruka was still hers.

"Ms. Duncan..." Michiru some how manages to say magically keeping her voice calm. "The restaurant will not be open for a few more days you should return then." Rosy raises an eyebrow looking over at Michiru with distain.

"I am not here for your restaurant, I am here for my stud here..."Rosy smirks and grabs Haruka's groin, Haruka jumping high enough to hit her head on the bar's overhang. As Michiru rises from her seat her eyes on Rosy, Erin clears her throat, pull the groups attention to her.

"Dremiau cara Anghofiais rhyw gwehilion " **(Looks like I forgot some trash)** Rosy turns from Haruka to face Erin, Haruka scrambling over the other side of the bar to stand behind Setsuna and Michiru.

"Aw pes isn't 'r hychydig danio starter herself , beth brydi i lawr hon amsera?**(Aw if it isn't the little fire starter herself, what you burn down this time?)**

"Rosy! What the hell is wrong with you!" Haruka screams at the other woman her fist clenched with rage and her teeth grinding. Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru are confused on what is going on. But one thing for certain is that they did not want this Rosy woman to stay a second longer. Erin remains silent her eyes off in the distance unfocused on some unknown object. Haruka snarls as she grabs Rosy' wrist harshly. "We need to talk now!" Rosy giggles as Haruka pulls her into the kitchen, no caring to notice the painful grip Haruka has on her wrist.

"Oh you know I like it when you take charge." Erin reaches out grabbing both Setsuna and Michiru by their wrist shaking her head no slowly.

"No..."Erin pauses holding the two women firmly in place. "Cousin going say ungentleman like words not want you hear, why she take Rosy into kitchen."Setsuna and Michiru look at another as Erin lets their wrist go before walking over to the doors of which had fallen still from Haruka's and Rosy' early exit. The pair press against the cool metal gently in an attempt to hear the conversation. Interested in what could set off the usually calm blonde so easily.

Rosy smirks sliding a hand up Haruka's chest which Haruka quickly grabs and crushes.

"Ow...Come on Ruka you know I don't like it rough." Haruka snorts and casts Rosy' hand downward in disgust.

"Rosy I don't give a fuck what you like and don't like." Rosy looks confused at the blonde, frowning slight as she slowly reaches out to touch Haruka's cheek.

"Ruka.." Haruka snarls and slaps Rosy' hand away.

"You may have everyone fooled back home with this innocent act. But I know it was you that started that fire not Erin." Haruka glares down Rosy the smaller woman backing into a near by wall. "If it was not for Erin all those people would have died! Just so you could make bucks!" Rosy frowns briefly before smirking leaning against Haruka.

"Aw come now I never risk an innocent's life." Haruka scoffs stepping away from Rosy almost making Rosy fall on her face.

"Yes you would if it meant getting closer to me. I bet you thought you could comfort me." Haruka doing air quote with her fingers around the word comfort. " Dealing with my delinquent cousin's actions. I can't believe you really thought I believe your word over Erin's." Rosy gasps dramatically placing a hand on her chest.

"What? I never dare think such a thing. I was a shocked as you to find out it was Erin." Haruka growls popping her knuckles as she clenches her fist tight.  
"Enough Rosy, I don't want to hear anymore excuses from you, I want you out of my life. I never want to see you again. You understand?" Rosy stares at Haruka shocked, Rosy blinks a few times as if waking from a dream.

"Ruka baby..." Haruka grabs Rosy' forearm and heads towards the door to the back alley.

"Let me make this crystal clear." Haruka yanks the door open and shoves Rosy out into the alley, Rosy stumbling a few steps before catching herself. "I am happy with Michiru, hell I think I may be in love with her..."

Michiru turns bright red and turns her back to the door gently biting her thumb. _She loves me..._ Setsuna smiles glad to see her friend's joy. She glance over at Erin briefly, finding herself slightly jealous of Michiru's knowledge of Haruka's feelings.

"Now goodbye!" Haruka slams the door closed before Rosy can even open her mouth in response. Haruka sighs heavily and closes her eyes as she heads back to the dinning room. Haruka to lost in her thoughts does not notice Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru's shuffling. The group moving away from the door in an attempt to look as if they were not listening in. "I am sorry about that.."

"Haruka not to pry..." Haruka looks over at Michiru with a small smile, knowing Michiru is curious about the event. Haruka looks over at Erin, Erin looking down at the floor as she continues collecting any remaining sliver ware before disappearing into the kitchen. Quiet obvious Erin not wanting to talk about the subject. Haruka watches Erin retreat into the kitchen, swallowing unsure of what to do.

"As I am sure you know that about Rosy Duncan's new factory. It was built and then burnt down 3 weeks mysteriously later."

"Yes I do remember that they said a discretional employee set the fire. That Rosy rebuild the factory in another country to keep it from happening again."

"Right, well what was left out is Rosy built that factory and they hired a skeleton crew of... a little over 600 people. The day after it opened she took out an insurance policy for 10 million dollars for a 2 million dollar factory."

"Wait...they never mentioned that..."

"Of course not, they did mention that the last employee to enter the lab where the fire started."

"Erin?" Haruka nods slowly with a frown,

"Yes, but Erin never worked for Rosy." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other then Haruka, confusion and sorrow in their gaze.

"Then how did..."

"Oh it gets better, the skeleton crew was there the time the fire started."

"Did anyone get out alive?"

"Yes all of them did actually, thanks to Erin" Erin walks back through the kitchen door

"How many people was it Erin?"

"634..." Erin mutters her head bowed.

"Right, Erin carried or lead them out, most of them had nothing more then mild scratches. Erin was in the hospital for 3 weeks with burns and smoke inhalation."

"What was Erin doing there?"

"Rosy call say want to help come to factory"

"Why would she?"

"Of course to have witnesses that Erin was there, she didn't have to prove Erin worked for her, all her employee's paper work would been burnt up in the fire. She just had to have someone see Erin there the night of the fire." Haruka nods yes confirming Setsuna's suspicions of the reason behind Rosy' request for Erin's visit.

"Rosy blamed Erin for the fire, she of course then rebuild the factory elsewhere, loosing thousands of jobs. Other then the people whom Erin saved and the few friends we had, everyone blamed Erin. She was black balled, she could not get work anywhere, except under the table from some friends. No one would buy any of the crops from the farm. Thats when we started Nicolas, Erin in the kitchen no one knew it was her. When we started we used crops from the farm when it got more popular we started to buy from local farms to help spread the wealth so to speak."

"That is horrible..."

"It worry me to come to Japan because Rosy cause trouble here. Me no get job..." Setsuna jaw clenched as she hears the mumbling broken words of the cook.

" That's it..." Setsuna slams her hands on the bar, Michiru and Haruka jumping in shock looking at the mocha skinned woman. "We are helping you" Michiru tilts her head slightly watching her business partner's action with confusion.

"Lady Meioh you can't..."

"Yes we can, you just won't let us." Setsuna puts her arms across her chest in defiance of the cook.

"But Lady Meioh..." Setsuna cuts Erin off before she can get in another word.

"Give me one reason why not" Setsuna demands her eyes locked on the cook, ordering a reply.

" I need loan because I fuck up not you."

"How is it your fault for being born?" Haruka barks stepping close to the cook as well, her and Setsuna having backed Erin into a near by wall.

"Dad was working harder and dangerous, dad no die people by crops" Erin argues weakly in a vain hope the pair just get frustrated and give up.

"Erin listen to her, your mom left you on dad's door step when you were 5 days old! She didn't even try to take care of you!" Erin looks at the ground staying silent as Haruka continues to scream at her "you have been working none stop since you were 5 years old to deal with this loan.

"Wait since she was 5? How could you work that young?"

"Fix things, car, farm equipment, get big enough work on farm, me work."

"I am confused, your dad died before you were born, but you were not black balled from working till..."

"15, mom know how to work farm, crops die and me too little to replant. When me big me replant but then Rosy"

"Erin look I am not Rosy, I don't want to use you or anything like that. You are hard headed bastard let us help you. It is not charity, you that worried about it you can do chores around the house or something."

"But Lady Meioh cousin love Lady Kaiou" Haruka turns bright red and hides her face in Michiru's hair. "Cousin never be so, calm ah..happy." Erin smiles softly over at the two women. "Not seen cousin happy, since we little. I no want cause problems, ah...no want Lady Kaiou think cousin just with her to get money for me." Michiru and Haruka look at each other in a bit of shock, Michiru leading Haruka over to Erin, taking Erin's hand.

"Erin I never thought that" Michiru looks over at Haruka and smiles " Haruka is smart, charismatic, respectful the more I spend time with her the more in love I fall.." Haruka coughs and bites her lower lip her face turning a deep crimson. "You may think I am crazy but it just feels right, being in her arms, listening to her heartbeat, her lips on mine..." Michiru blushes slightly looking at her feet, letting the slight pink hue disappear from her cheeks before continuing. "I am not trying to get closer to Haruka by helping you with the loan. None of us are, but I still care about you. I do not have to be your lover to do that right?" Erin casts her eyes downward at Michiru holding her hand,

"No Lady Kaiou but..." Setsuna coming between the cook and her partner allowing Michiru an out of the awkward moment. Haruka grinning more and more as Setsuna gets closer and closer to Erin. Setsuna stands toe to toe with the stubborn woman. Setsuna's determined crimson eyes boring into Erin's confused emerald green eyes.

"Give it to me ..." Haruka can't help but smirk at Setsuna's choice of words. Michiru raises an eyebrow noting the grin on Haruka's face. Michiru not seeing the hidden sexual meaning behind the statement right away. Until she notices there barely an inch between Setsuna and Erin. Setsuna's labored breath causing the fabric of her blouse to slide across the tattered remains of what Erin called a shirt. _ I have seen her get into people's face before, but _Michiru continues to watch the pair, both standing firmly. Neither wavering, all their muscles taunt, Setsuna seeming to dare Erin to refuse her request _ I never seen so much raw passion before.._ Haruka and Michiru continue to watch their counterpart in silence. Neither having seen either show this much emotion. Haruka smiles softly, feeling certain her and Erin finally found their perfect mates. Haruka takes Michiru's hand into her own softy as she leans over to whisper into Michiru's ear.

"Erin gives herself away by the look in her eyes. Seems your partner may be the same.." Haruka pauses as she licks her lower lip running the tip of her tongue on the edge of Michiru's ear. "We don't have to worry about them.." Haruka stands behind Michiru running her hands over Michiru's bare arms. "We can concentrate on each other."Haruka softly kisses Michiru's neck as she finishes the sentence. Michiru blushes deeply with a small shiver the hairs of her arms standing on end. The two younger women too enchanted with each other the notice anything around them. Including Erin and Setsuna and their conversation.

"Give you what Lady Meioh?" Setsuna shakes her head from side to side slowly, much like a parent would when disappointed with a small child.

"Erin don't play dumb, you know what I am talking about." Erin licks her bottom lip, Setsuna swallowing as she watches Erin's tongue dart along her lower lip. _ It can't be_ Setsuna wonders pulling her upper lip through her teeth at the flash of blue she saw on Erin's tongue. From when the cook had licked her lower lip seconds before. Setsuna looks up into Erin's eyes, seeing the Irishwoman is lost in her own thoughts. _ Why didn't I notice before? _ Setsuna smirks at the memory of the cook kissing her earlier _ The pomegranate seeds..._ Setsuna pauses as she worries her lower lip her thoughts turning far more erotic with the passing of each second. _ I have always wondered what it be like to have a lover with a pierced tongue...and she did kiss me earlier..._ Setsuna does not hesitate any longer as she reaches up and grabs Erin's collar. Setsuna presses her body towards Erin's, Setsuna feeling the warmth of Erin's skin through her blouse as their lips meet.

Much to Setsuna's amusement, her forward act surprises the red headed woman. Allowing Setsuna to invade Erin's mouth confirming to her farther delight, that Erin's tongue was indeed pierced. Once her curiosity had been satisfied Setsuna realized what she was exactly doing. _ Oh my god! I am making out with another woman! _Erin begins to react to Setsuna's advances, pulling the bronze goddess from the thought. Setsuna's body taking control and her mind becoming blank as she slides a hand up the back of Erin's neck,burying her hand into Erin's hair. The other gliding down Erin's back along the taller woman's spine gaining a soft purr from Erin. Setsuna can not help but smirk as she slides her hand lower her fingertips brushing a worn piece of folded paper in Erin's back pocket. _ I have never been this sexual before, what does this woman do to me? _ Setsuna's hand nimbly slips into Erin's rear pocket, after a few seconds Setsuna comes to realize what is beneath her fingertips aside from Erin's ass. _ The contract..._ Setsuna feeling she has Erin throughly "distracted" easily removes the paper from Erin's back pocket and slides her hand up to Erin's waist. Setsuna pressing her body against Erin pressing Erin into the wall as Setsuna slips her hand from Erin's waist to her own hip. Smoothly placing the worn contract in the waistband of her skirt.

Unfortunately the moment of passion that surrounded the group was short lived. As a very angry Rosy comes charging through the swing doors of the kitchen to the dinning area.

"Aw isn't that sweet.." Rosy mocks anger and hatred in her eyes. Michiru frowns and bites her lower lip to keep from calling out in pain. As the sound on Rosy' voice causes Haruka's grip to temporary clamp down like a vice on her own hand. Haruka's touch once again becoming a gentle caress a few moments later. Rosy glares daggers at Michiru her arms across her chest,seeing Haruka cuddling up to Michiru so lovingly. "Who said you could touch my Ruka!" Rosy hisses violently pulling them apart.

"Damn it Rosy!" Haruka snarls eyes narrowing at the older woman. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Aw but Haruka baby she couldn't love you like I do." Erin scoffs and mumbles under her breath.

"Yeah a bathchan y dy'r at alonda" **(Yeah that kinda the point)** Haruka smirks at the shock on Rosy' face. Luckily for Setsuna Rosy' interruption allows her blushing features to remain unseen and her thief unnoticed.

"Shut it you door bell baby" Rosy smiles in triumph as Erin frowns casting her eyes to the floor. Rosy feeling untouchable as she looks around the group. Rosy having only seen Erin as a threat, knowing Haruka would never raise a hand to a lady. Rosy being larger in stater then the lithe Michiru, knew she had nothing to fear from the demure woman. Rosy' eyes pause on Setsuna for a moment. _ She is all business she does not care as long as they make her money..._

"Look you old hag get out!" Hotaru shouts the younger woman having been over looked by the tunnel visioned Rosy.

"Old hag? Ha! Look be glad your dad managed to marry into money. Because to be frank you are lucky you are not turning tricks on a street corner ." Everyone stares at Rosy, Erin's head snaps up and a deep growl comes from her throat.

"She not you, Rosy. Leave..." Erin reaches over and pulls the knife she impaled into the bar earlier free. Rosy laughs and puts her hands defiantly on her hips.

"Erin you are just like your cousin, you can never harm a lady." Erin's eyes narrow, a battle of anger and moral raging in her eyes.

"Well good you not lady..." Setsuna grabs Erin's wrist taking the knife from Erin.

"Erin it will be hard to argue self defense if you attacked her..." Setsuna sneers walking towards Rosy, Rosy paling slightly and backing towards the door. "Now if I attacked her, that be another matter..."

"You wouldn't..." Rosy stammers as she gets closer to the door.

"You sure? Why not stay and find out?" Rosy swallows hard and with one more glance at Setsuna runs out of the restaurant.

"Lady ...Lady Setsuna..." Setsuna sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of her nose handing the knife back to Erin.

"I'm sorry she insulted you and then Hotaru, I do not know what came over me." Haruka smiles and places a hand on Setsuna's shoulder squeezing it softly.

"Setsuna it is ok, trust me Rosy is not an...easy woman to deal with. Well now that Rosy has throughly ruined the joyous atmosphere. Maybe we should move on." Erin cocks her head to the side giving Haruka a bewildered look.

"Move on? What there to move to ? Still need to do the kitchen." Haruka glances at Michiru catching the other woman's eye before looking at Setsuna's waist. Haruka's eyes seeming to point to the extremely worn paper tucked into Setsuna's skirt. Michiru looks very confused into Haruka's eyes for a brief second as she follows the blonde's gaze. _ What is she..._ Michiru's eyes go wide as she just manages to silence a gasp. _Is that the loan contract _ Michiru looks into Haruka's eyes, the blonde silently confirming Michiru's beliefs. Though the exchange was brief, it did not go unnoticed by Erin. The cook follows Haruka's gaze as well to Setsuna's waist noting the folded contract, her hand instantly going back to her rear pocket. To her fear and sorrow the contract was no longer in her back pocket where she last had left it. Erin's upper lip twitches her eyes locked on the oddly familiar extremely worn folded paper.

"You..." Erin snarls eyes filling with disappointment, "You use Erin..." Everyone looks confused for a moment before Haruka realizes what Erin means.

"No, no, no Erin, Setsuna is not using you."Setsuna and Michiru both exchanging glances confused, Setsuna frowning when they come to realize what Erin is talking about.

"I am not using you..." Setsuna steps forward reaching out towards the red headed woman, who just backs away as she glares at the bronze skinned woman.

"You kiss me, to get contract. Not because..." Erin looks down at the floor tears in her eyes. "Me stupid to think you do because..."

"I may love you..." Setsuna finishes the cook's sentence reaching out again to caress Erin's arm. Erin jerking away violently from Setsuna's touch and returning to the kitchen. Haruka starts to go after Erin but Setsuna stops her, shaking her head no slowly. "No Haruka I need to talk to her..." Setsuna silently slips into the kitchen leaving neither Haruka or Michiru time to argue.

Erin stands her hands in a sink of hot water, steam from the water covering the few tears thats slide down her cheeks. Setsuna frowns and softly lays a hand on Erin's back.

"Erin I didn't kiss you just to get the contract from you..." Setsuna sighs and lays herself against Erin's back gently. "I do not know why I did, I just I wanted to Erin. Erin I have never been in a woman with that kind of relationship. I am 27 years old and you make me feel like a 14 year old school girl with a crush. I never felt that way before none of my husbands came remotely close." Setsuna closes her eyes wrapping her arms around Erin's waist. "I ...well we want to help you because you are a sweet loving woman. Even if you are the most stubborn woman I know. You help all and anyone who ask and want nothing in return. Getting help does not make you weak you know." Setsuna chuckles briefly "If anything that damn pride of yours makes you weak. No one is perfect, so stop trying to be. You can trust me." Erin turns face Setsuna fear and confusion in her eyes. Setsuna wipes the tears from Erin's cheek with her thumb gently.

"You..." Erin smiles weakly placing a hand over Setsuna's. "You care, you just not love. I sorry..." Setsuna smiles as she steps back from the larger woman. She pulls out the worn paper from her skirt and offers it to Erin.

"I want to help you not use you..."Erin looks at Setsuna calmly, then down at the paper before pressing the paper back towards Setsuna softly.

"Me trust you..." Setsuna smile broaden and hugs the cook, leading Erin back out of the kitchen.

"Good" Michiru and Haruka look up as the pair return from the kitchen, silently.

"Ah... is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is ok..." Erin smiles, sorrow in her eyes, Haruka knowing Erin was heart broken by still on good terms with Setsuna. Setsuna frowns briefly, before looking at her watch.

"Michiru you think you could take everyone home so I can take care of this?" Michiru smiles giving Setsuna a small hug before wrapping herself around Haruka.

"Oh of course, no problem. We have to get Haruka and Erin moved in after all." Erin blinks a few times in confusion and looks over at the aqua haired woman with an arched eyebrow.

"Moved in?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Haruka grins mischievously standing beside Michiru. "We are living with Michiru and Setsuna." Erin's face remains placid as she examines Haruka's face. Erin trying to see if the blonde is trying to joke with her or not.

"I...we not real live with Lady Meioh and Lady Kaiou?" Haruka laughs at Erin's fumbling words.

"Yes we are, it is part of the deal. We can't be driving around all hours of the night."

"Why we..."

"Because we have to check in with Michiru and Setsuna about the restaurant of course. Besides getting your citizenship and driver's license will take some time." Erin stares at Michiru in disbelief,her min slowly turning to understand Haruka's words.

"That make sense.." Haruka grins in triumph and puts an arm around Michiru's waist.

"Good now that that is settled lets get going." The group does not noticed Setsuna's absence till they hear a car come to life and pull away shortly after. Hotaru looks at Erin with a grin and pushes the cook.

"Well come on the car is not going to come to you..." Hotaru laughs as Erin makes a face and snorts. Haruka laughing at the pair, grinning she kisses Michiru on the cheek before they follow Hotaru and Erin's lead.


	3. Unwelcome Visitors

Michiru's face drops when she pulls up to the gate of her and Setsuna's shared manor. Michiru's eyes center on a pair just beyond the gate by the front steps. There is a woman no more than 30 standing next to a severely shambled looking man. The man is very un-kept his short brown hair jumbled, small areas of hair spiked up in every direction. His purple eyes are glazed over, matching an appearance of an un-dead from a horror film. His clothes are crumbed and wrinkled, it appeared that he dug them out of his clothes hamper or picked them off his floor in a hurry. The middle aged woman is dressed far more immaculately then the man. Her red hair was pulled tightly into a bun on the back of her head. A black business suit jacket, buttoned 3 buttons up to above her navel. A ruffled pale silk blouse lies beneath the jacket, covering the woman's neck and jaw. A tight matching black skirt outlining her hips, has a nicely hemmed seam ending right above her right knee.

"Michiru, what's wrong?" Haruka inquires noticing Michiru's change in posture from the disappointment of seeing the two.

"Oh no, not now..." Michiru groans leaning her head back against her headrest hand on her forehead as the gates open silently. Michiru chews on her bottom lip as she pulls through the black iron gates and stops her car just short of the pair.

"Michiru..."Michiru sighs as she closes her eyes briefly collecting her thoughts. Michiru turns to face Haruka as she turns off the car.

"It's Miss. Carmill." Haruka looks over at the thin woman, not understanding why Michiru is so distraught.

"Michi... I do not understand what the problem is. She looks like any other business woman I have seen." Michiru bows her head and shakes it side to side slowly.

"She is not a business woman; she is a child care consultant." Haruka remains silent confused, Michiru reading the confusion on the blonde's as she continues "She decides which parent has the best environment to raise a child in."

"Raise a child?" Hotaru huffs and puts her arms across her chest roughly.

"That old bat decides if I live with dad or mom. I live with dad mom has to make child care payments, till I am 18 anyway."

"Care payments..." Erin scratches the back of her head obviously lost in the newly budding conversation.

"Setsuna makes more money than Orochi, her soon to be ex-husband. So if Miss. Carmill thinks the living environment for Hotaru would be better with Orochi. Setsuna has to pay Andre a set amount each month to help support Hotaru."

"He looks like bum, why worried?"

"Miss Carmill does not think my..." Michiru pauses briefly frowning and looking at her hands "life choice. Is good for Hotaru to be around."

"Wait, Setsuna may lose Hotaru because Miss. Carmill is homophobic?" Michiru nods yes her head still bowed, feeling ashamed that her choice in lovers may cost her friend so much.

"It seems unfair, but there is nothing we can legally do about it. She says that it is morally unsafe place to raise Hotaru." Michiru looks up at Haruka as Haruka takes Michiru's hands into her own. Haruka's concerned gaze locking eyes with Michiru's scared one. This allows Erin's departure from the vehicle to do unnoticed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miss Carmill looks up pushing her glasses up her nose towards her hazel eyes. _ Who is this? He is rather handsome young man._

"You Miss. Carmill?" Miss. Carmill is slightly startled by Erin's deep voice and heavy accent.

"Yes, call me Angel." Angel leans closer to Erin, whispering softly "and who may you be?"

"Me cook, you want take Hotaru from Lady Setsuna? You know Lady Kaiou? She love cousin, she says you take Hotaru from Lady Meioh because of her." Miss. Carmill blinks as she stands back up no longer leaning towards Erin. Her mind slowly filters the broken sentence.

"Yes, well Miss Kaiou's life choice is not, a morally good one to have around a child." Erin shakes her head no violently.

"Morals come from person..."  
"Yes, that is why..." Erin shakes her head no violently again cutting off Angel.

"Lady Kaiou good woman, you say she bad because she love cousin. You no know Lady Kaiou, it like me say you drunk you have red hair like Irish." Angel scoffs quickly taking offense, Orochi smirking at the cook. _Hey this may be easier __than__ I thought_

"I beg your pardon? I am no such thing."

"You say Lady Kaiou bad, like I say you drunk..." Angel blinks taken back by the statement, _He has a point kind of__..._

"Perhaps but this is different..."

"No not you no know Lady Kaiou, You know 1st name, birthday, favorite food?"

"Well I know Michiru is her first name, but the other things..."

"See you not know Lady Kaiou how you can say she bad?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna pulls up behind Michiru's car, her eyes go wide and she gasps when she sees Erin talking to Miss. Carmill.

"Oh dear god..." Michiru and Haruka's attention is pulled from each others eyes, noticing Erin's disappearance as Setsuna goes running by the car. "Miss. Carmill I am so sorry..."

"No no..." Miss. Carmill pauses and smiles, a sight never seen before "it is OK. Your cook here, though his speech is very broken and he is very blunt." Miss. Carmill's smile broadens as Michiru and Haruka join the group. Michiru and Haruka hold hands lovingly, Setsuna leaning against Erin without her knowledge. Hotaru smiles contently between the two couples. "He has made me realize perhaps I am allowing my faith to cloud my judgment and effect my decisions." Setsuna and Michiru look at another, fear in Michiru's eyes and surprise in Setsuna's. "Though I do not agree with Miss Kaiou's choice, it does not necessary make her a bad person. Though, I still do not think god would approve of your choice."

"God no raise Hotaru, Lady Meioh and Lady Kaiou do."

"Yes but..."

"Hotaru learn from Lady Meioh and Kaiou how be strong smart woman. They teach her who to treat all equal and help one who needs. That what important not approval of god."

"Good Christian beliefs are what are best for a child."

"No, no can be all same, all different moral come from heart not faith. Man beat woman it better place for child then woman and woman who love each other?"

"Well no but that is an exception."

"You know say one thing one way no matter what. Then say thing different, it make thing no longer true." Miss Carmill looks slightly offended but most confused at Erin.

"Ah, Miss. Carmill what my cousin is trying to say is you cannot say something is an absolute truth. Like a good family is a man and a woman only. Then say there is an exception to that rule. Because by doing that it no longer makes it an absolute truth. There for there can be other exceptions and in a way makes your point invalid." Haruka intervenes with a slight blush.

"Faith absolute truth, it stays same no matter what. Faith perfect, people not, people all different. Make no absolute truth, all faith basic teaching same." Miss. Carmill looks at Erin taking in the words, feeling briefly upset.

"You disagree with me and think my beliefs are wrong..."

"No say beliefs wrong, saying judging Lady Kaiou wrong." Miss Carmill stares blankly at Erin her temper cooling.

"You still remain respectful and calm regardless of what I say. That is very admirable, perhaps I will humor you."

"I no child Lady Carmill, just want what is fair."

"Even with Miss Kaiou's choices aside, Miss Meioh is not home often." Setsuna stands amazed as Erin stands defending her honor. Erin has not known her very long but still fighting passionately

"Hotaru 16, she no child. Lady Meioh teaches Hotaru to care for self. Lady Meioh always come when Hotaru need her." Miss Carmill's eyes gauging Erin, Erin unaffected by the woman's gaze.

"You are very passionate over this..."

"Aye me love Lady Meioh, Lady Meioh no love me. I invite you dinner but not my house" Miss Carmill stares surprised at Erin's forward and blunt statement.

"Actually I like that idea, Miss. Carmill would you like to stay for dinner?" Michiru chirps hoping that maybe she be able to change the woman's view on her over dinner. Miss. Carmill stares at the group stunted and taken back. _ I have known people to try to bribe me or some even seduce me. But never anyone invite me to a home cooked meal._

"I...suppose..." Miss Carmill accepts hesitantly glancing at Erin. _ I could spend more time with this nice young man as well__..._ Miss. Carmill still not sure if the offer is genuine or has another purpose.

"You sick of anything?" Erin asks as she steps aside for the group of women to walk into the home. Erin heading to the trunk of Michiru's car to get the remaining food from the earlier market runs with Setsuna.

"Sick?"

"Allergic, like you cannot eat shell fish or something like that." Setsuna finds herself interpreting for the cook. A small smile finding its way to both Haruka and Michiru's lips as they look at each other knowingly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss..." Miss. Carmill looks over at Haruka not certain what to call the blonde.

"Haruka, just Haruka please..." Miss. Carmill gives Haruka a small nod of understanding as Haruka holds the door open for the three women as they enter the manor. The door closing right when Orochi gets to the door, which reopens it with a grumble, following the group not wanting to miss a free meal.

"Haruka, your cousin is a very nice young man, but if you do not mind me saying you two look nothing alike." Setsuna and Michiru pale looking at Haruka, were as Hotaru is stifling a laugh at Miss. Carmill's mistake of Erin's gender.

"Ah...Miss. Carmill, Erin...my cousin is a woman..."Miss. Carmill freezes in place, only a few strides from the living room. Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka looking nervously watch the woman. No one sure how the woman will take the news.

"She is..." Miss. Carmill licks her lower lip _I am attracted to a woman, but I have always been told it is wrong. But god made us how we are, he loves all his children. So...if I am as god made me then it would be OK to follow this urge?_

"Umm...how about I make some tea..." Setsuna offers, breaking Miss. Carmill's thoughts, Haruka and Michiru guiding her to the couch. Setsuna heading to the kitchen, Erin entering with a shake of her wet hair. "Erin...what the..." Erin snorts and shakes her head again, her clothes soaked, but the paper bags containing the food bone dry.

"Sprinklers..." Setsuna smiles at the drenched Erin as the pair enter the kitchen, Erin setting the bags down, removing some items. Placing some on the counter others on the fridge, hunting through Setsuna's kitchen for a cutting board and knife.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please Miss. Carmill do not be angry at Erin, she is mistaken for a man very often." Haruka exchanging nervous glances with Michiru who is worrying her lower lip.

"No..." Miss. Carmill the woman speaking slowly. "I am not angry; I am just surprised to say the least. I can see why she is mistaken for a man, but why did she not correct me?"

"Erin has a one track mind, especially something she is passionate about. All she heard was your response to her questions concerning Hotaru's placement." The group falls to an awkward silence, the three women not sure to what to talk about. But Orochi opens his big mouth and gives them a subject.

"See Angel freaks like that are one the many reasons Hotaru should live with me." Haruka clenches her jaw counting to ten in her mind.

"Freak? Who the hell are you anyway you bum?!" Orochi scoffs puffing out his chest to make himself seem important.

"I am Hotaru's father..." Hotaru burst out laughing the group looking at her with confusion.

"Father? That is rich you are just a sperm donor with a face. You never were at any my birthday parties, graduations or events." Miss. Carmill raises an eyebrow looking over at Orochi, seeing the fear in the man's face. Miss. Carmill confused because the picture he had painted for her was that Setsuna was the one never there and he was the one always there to help Hotaru.

"Orochi, is this true?"

"No of course not, Hotaru just lying because her mother spoils her."

"Why Hotaru lie?" Everyone looks up as the soaking wet Erin walks into the room holding the tray with the pot of hot water and cups, Setsuna not far behind with the condiments.

"Ah a neutral party, Erin Orochi is claiming Setsuna is never there for Hotaru. But Hotaru is calming he is lying, Orochi saying Hotaru's words are lies due to the fact that she is spoiled by Setsuna." Erin raises an eyebrow looking confused as she sets down the tray.

"Who Orochi?" Miss. Carmill tilts her head to this side briefly, looking over Erin's expression to tell if it is an act.

"Orochi, Hotaru's father...the man in the chair over there..." Erin looks over at Orochi who sitting in the chair trying to stare down or intimate Erin.

"Me never seen before, I get off plane meet Lady Kaiou at airport goes to work. I clean kitchen when meet Lady Meioh. Lady Meioh takes me to Hotaru's school, where I meet Hotaru."

"Oh..." Setsuna blushes recalling the not so long ago event. "Allow me to explain that, I got a call from the principal of Hotaru's school this morning. She was in trouble again, I stormed through the kitchen of the new restaurant me and Michiru are opening. Erin has just clean the floors and I slipped but she caught me. After a brief conversation with Michiru and Haruka I took Erin with me to the school to see why Hotaru was in trouble." Miss. Carmill looks between Setsuna and Erin seeing no deceit in their faces, she begins to see that her previously prejudgment of the environment may actually be what is worse for Hotaru.

"Why did they not call the father as well?"

"The number listed is disconnected." Hotaru answers with a small triumph grin, as Orochi's well thought out scheme to pull the wool over Miss. Carmill's eyes starts to fall apart. Erin glances between the groups, feeling she is no longer needed. Erin returns to the kitchen without another word to prepare the stew for dinner.

"Angel come on you know me..." Orochi causally address the woman as he leans closer to the woman. Miss. Carmill raises an eyebrow as she leans back away from the approaching man, anger in her green eyes. Miss. Carmill's aggressive gaze causing Orochi's playful, causal expression to drop from his features. Fear and worry filling Orochi's eyes, as he starts to feel like a trapped animal, recoiling back into his chair.

"Do not call me Angel" Miss Carmill barks sharply at the withering man.

"But..." Orochi shutters as he tries to reassert his dominance in the conversation.

"But nothing, I may tell you to call me Angel before, much to my better judgment. You made your wife seem like a heartless shrew. I am used to people trying to deceive me. But the level at which you have miss represent Miss. Meioh. Knowing perfectly well she cannot defend herself from your accusations due to her demanding work. She may be running around, working hard to keep her business and caring for **your** daughter. While you sir are out drinking and trying to pick up women..." Miss. Carmill shakes her head no violently silencing any sound from Orochi. "I am not only going to award full custody to Miss. Meioh, but place a restraining order on you. So you may not come within 500 yards of Miss. Meioh, Kaiou, your daughter or any property owned by them. I am also going to have your salary garnished by 25% to be put in a bank account for Hotaru's college." Orochi stares in shock, his brain being overloaded by the sudden change in Miss. Carmill's behavior. Setsuna sits frozen her tea cup at her lips. Her eyes wide in shock at Miss. Carmill's outburst. _ Did she just say I am getting full custody of Hotaru?_ Michiru looks over at Haruka in disbelief, joy in Michiru's eyes jumps into Haruka's arms giving her a tight hug. Haruka gaps as the air from her lungs are knocked out briefly as a large grin comes to her face. Hotaru cannot contain her joy like Michiru either but rather than hugging Setsuna she hugs Miss. Carmill. From behind the back of the sofa, Miss. Carmill laughing softly from the tight hug. Miss. Carmill patting one of Hotaru's hands beneath her neck.

"Thank you! I could just about kiss you."

"I am sorry I judge your mother and Miss. Kaiou so quickly. I must admit she is the first business woman I have met that truly puts her child first." Setsuna is brought back to reality by Hotaru's exclamation and movement.

"I would not be able to do it without Michiru's help." Setsuna motions with a turn of her head to Michiru. A slight pink blush appearing on Michiru's porcelain skin. "She is a life saver..." Michiru's blush deepens to a deep crimson as she hides her face in embarrassment.

"Setsuna you do not need to so flattering, you are my best friend I would do anything for you." Miss. Carmill looks at the group with a gentle smile on her lips. _ These women are a great family, I would say ideal even. I always thought the best setting for a child __is__ in a home with a man and a woman as parents. It seems maybe I was wrong__..._ Miss. Carmill bites her lower lip softly looking over her shoulder at what she believes us the kitchen. _I wonder what else I __may be__ wrong about..._ Haruka clears her throat breaking the blissful moment and gaining the groups attention.

"I hate to ruin the moment but what about him?" Haruka points to Orochi, the man sinking into the plush brown leather chair. Trying to make himself disappear or appear invisible.

"I suggest her leave or I will have him forcefully removed by local law enforcement." Miss. Carmill states calmly as she opens her purse searching it briefly before she takes out a slim black flip top cell phone.

"Ah...well" Orochi stands slowly, rubbing his hands together awkwardly "I just remembered." Orochi walks backwards towards the front door with a downward gaze. "That I already have plans for this evening so..." Orochi opens the door pausing briefly "Yeah so...bye..." Orochi blurts before running out the door sound of a car engine can be heard as the door closes behind him. The lock making a soft click as it completely closes behind him. Hotaru giggles at the man's hasty retreat, smiling broadly at Setsuna.

"Thank you Miss. Carmill, you have no idea how much this means to us. "Miss. Carmill shakes her head from side to side in amusement.

"I am sorry I allowed myself to be swayed so easily. Now if you excuse me..." Miss. Carmill stands, flatting her skirt with her cell phone in her right hand. "I need to make a few phone calls." Setsuna and Michiru give the woman a large broad smile.

"Of course take your time." Setsuna hugging Hotaru tightly, as Miss. Carmill leaves with a shallow bow. Michiru and Setsuna look at each other speechless for a few moments

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Miss. Carmill walks into the dining room as she dials her phone, stopping at the door less entry way to the kitchen. She holds her phone to hear ear as it starts to ring, her eyes drifting upward loosely focusing through the door frame landing on Erin. Miss. Carmill cannot help but smile as she sees Erin, humming to herself as she cubes some lamb, making sure to stir the chopped bacon in a near pot. Miss. Carmill becoming so occupied with watching Erin cooking as she listens to her battered cassette player she does not hear the woman answer on the other end of the phone.

"Angel?" _ That Erin makes acts like a child _"Angel I know you are there, you are the one who called **us.**" _But I bet there is a lot more to her..._ "Angel!" Miss. Carmill jerks slightly in surprise from the sudden yelling in her ear. Miss. Carmill blushing deeply at letting herself get so distracted by Erin as well as drawing Erin's attention to her. Erin tilting her head to the side slightly much like a confused animal as she removes her headphones placing them on her neck. Miss. Carmill clears her throat adjusting her blouse nervously.

"Mina I am sorry, I was distracted." Erin eyes linger on Miss. Carmill a few seconds longer before returning both her earphones to her ears as well to cooking.

"Distracted? Angel I you feeling OK?"

"Yes, Yes" Miss. Carmill answers suspiciously quickly turning her back to Erin to return her full attention to Mina.

"Right..."Mina pauses briefly, curious to what could distract this infamously strict woman. "What can I do for you?"

"The Meioh case, I have made a decision to award the custody to the child to the mother.

"Really? Last I knew you all about were ready to sign the paperwork to give custody to the father." Miss. Carmill takes a deep breath, pulling out a nearby dark pine wooden chair from the dining room table as she begins to explain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

"You care so much for your employees, I can only imagine how much you care for your daughter. I am sorry I believed Orochi's obscene lies about you. Miss. Carmill looks at her watch before she stands. "Thank you for dinner, I should be on my way." Miss. Carmill extends her hand to Setsuna " Again I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused." Setsuna smiles softly and shakes Miss. Carmill's hand.

" I will admit Miss. Carmill you did cause me a great amount of stress. But I can not be angry at you for doing your job. Not to mention Orochi can be a very manipulative man." Miss. Carmill laughs softly as she releases Setsuna's hand.

"Indeed he can be." Miss. Carmill then turns to face Michiru and extends her hand towards the aqua haired woman. Michiru looks at Miss. Carmill's hand confused, Michiru gives Setsuna a glance from the corner of her eye. Setsuna gives Michiru a small reassuring nod, with a grin Michiru firmly grabs Miss. Carmill's hand. "Miss. Kaiou I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I accept your choice to be with another woman. Even if I do not agree with it, god made us each in his own image." Michiru's grin broadens before she pulls Miss. Carmill into a tight hug. Miss. Carmill stands and motionless for a moment, with a laugh she returns the bone crunching hug.

Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru then see Miss. Carmill to the door. Which leaves Erin and Haruka to clear the table and do the dishes. Erin stands in silence as she starts to stack the bowls and takes the time to put the utensils in the top bowl.

"Cousin, oeddech chi'n gwybod am y trip siop?" **Cousin, did you know about this shopping trip.** Haruka follows Erin into the kitchen with the stack of dishes from her side of the table. Haruka sets the dishes down in the sink as Erin plugs the sink and runs the water.

"No clue." Haruka pauses and watches her cousin stare at the sink in silence. " Erin, come on say something." Erin stays silent as she adds soap to the water level, Haruka dons a playful smile. " If I didn't know any better. I would say you are scared to be alone with Setsuna." Erin freezes as she turns off the water. Haruka tilts her head to the right slightly face going placid as she watches her immobile cousin. "Erin" Haruka pauses and awaits a response, not getting one she walks over to Erin. Haruka places a hand on Erin's shoulder. " Erin I know you are falling hard for Setsuna. It has to suck she does not return your feelings. But she is our boss you can't ignore her." Erin casts a sideways glare at Haruka warning her she is treading on thin ice as she grabs a sponge.

"Hawddi chi ddweud Michiru caruchi, bob tro I edrych ar ei neu Fy mod yn agos at ei nghalon brifo" **Easy for you to say Michiru loves you. Every time I look at her my heart hurts.**

"Only advice I can give you, is to keep busy. So you do not have time to think about it." Haruka ruffles the hair on the back of Erin's head before she leaves the kitchen to rejoin Michiru at the door. Erin bows her head slightly as she shakes it side to side. Erin digs her battered tape player from her back pocket and presses play. She places the earphones in her ears, with a heavy sigh she cranks up the volume till the sounds of Led Zeppelin fill her ears. Then she turns her attention to the task of cleaning the dishes in the hot soapy water in front of her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Erin is awakened by Setsuna knocks well more like close fist pounds on her door.

"Erin get up! I am taking you to get some clothes without holes." Erin groans and pulls the sheets over her head ignoring Setsuna. Setsuna growls slightly as she rolls her eyes as she unlocks the door with her key. Setsuna exhales heavily hands on her hips after she enters Erin's room. "Haruka said you would be hard to wake up." Setsuna closes the door behind her before she approaches Erin's bed. "Erin get up, we are going shopping whether you like it or not." Setsuna grabs the sheets off Erin and pulls them off the cook. "I can't have my cook run around..." Setsuna is left speechless as the removed sheets revealed a completely nude Erin."naked" The last word falls unknowingly from Setsuna's lips. Setsuna stares at Erin's fit yet slightly malnourished form. Setsuna's entire body turn hot and her skin a deep red all over. Erin groans as she awakes and arises while she runs a hand through her hair.

" I no money buy clothes." Setsuna continues to star at the Irishwoman's nude form. Erin not noticing Setsuna's intense stares, or not caring. Erin stands and stretches with her hands above her head. Allowing Setsuna to see every muscle outlined on her body as they flex. Setsuna's nose starts to bleed slightly as odd feelings start to arise towards the cook.

"Oi, Erin you seen " Haruka barges into the room and leaves the door wide open. Hotaru and Michiru stop dead in the doorway right behind the blonde as the catch full view of the nude woman." Setsuna" Haruka groans as she rolls her eyes before she throws a pair of boxer and a wife beater at Erin from the dirty black gym bag on the floor. " For Kami sake Erin put something on." Erin scoffs as she catches the items in her right hand with ease, she lazily gets dressed.

"Lady Meioh is here," Erin points to an entranced Setsuna before she departs for the bathroom." She say I go shop with her, I have no choice." Erin mumbles. Haruka laughs at her older sibling pouts as Erin enters the bathroom.

"Don't worry me, Michiru and Hotaru will take good care of the kitchen while you are gone." Haruka grins as Erin glares at Haruka briefly as she closes the bathroom door. "Well Sets" Haruka puts a hand on Setsuna's shoulder "Now that you are blind from seeing my cousin naked." Haruka elbows Setsuna playfully in the stomach not getting a reaction before. "me, Michi and Hotaru are going to the restaurant, see you at dinner."

"OK, me and Erin will see you at dinner." Setsuna repeats absently not having moved or looked away from were the nude Erin previously was. Haruka raises an eyebrow before she looks over her shoulder at the petite attorney.

"Ah, Michi" Michiru glances at Haruka briefly before she takes a few steps forward towards Setsuna.

"Setsuna are you OK?"

"Huh?" Setsuna shakes her head quickly as she comes back into her normal mindset. "Yes, yes I am sorry seeing Erin nude was just a shock is all." Haruka grins broadly and laughs out loud at Setsuna's stumbling words.

"You sure?" Haruka wipes the small of amount of blood from under Setsuna's nose. "You in there?" Haruka holds up three fingers in front Setsuna's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Setsuna glares at Haruka and swats Haruka's hand away from in front of her face.

"Stop that! I am just fine, a little shocked is all."

"Shocked." Haruka gives Michiru a look of acknowledgment and Michiru smiles. "If that's what you want to call it." Setsuna snorts before she pushes the two women towards the door.

"Haruka you are as bad as Hotaru. Just get going already." Haruka laughs as she takes Michiru's hand and leaves the room.

"Sounds like I hit a nerve." Setsuna slams the door behind the couple before she sits down on Erin's bed. Setsuna sighs and lays her head in her hands. "What the hell was that, I never done that before."


End file.
